My One True Love
by Vietgurl-Chan
Summary: The scouts has been brainwash by who???? Serena and Hotaru go to Hogwarts and found their loves so did the rest of the scouts, but the trouble is just the beginning!!!!!!!!!!!! What would happen next????? Who knowes just ?L/R H/K S/DM H/Hp R/rs No FLAMIES
1. Default Chapter

Title:My One True Love   
  
Author:Vietgurl-Chan  
  
A/n: Hey guys u might noe me? N-Q C???? ya finally i got mah own!!!!! But anway sup? I noe some of you's LIKE DARIEN/MAMOUR its not that i don't like him, it just i'm in between ya noe? like I LIKE him then I loathing him *strong dislike* Hate is suck a strong word.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hey guys!( ya noe wat i mean) How ya doin'??  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey ppls sup *hic* sry i'm drunk this evening  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: That remind me hand it ova imouto *opening hand*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Fine*grummbling handing her a Vodka*   
  
Vietgurl-Chan: *GLEED* yes oh sry *openin the top and drinking it, then stop to take a breathe* whooo that was good *getting drunk* I noe i'm too young but who cares, it doesn't hurt to try something.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:True *hic* but anyway tell us about the story*hic*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Sure *hic/high(way high)* Its about Serena (mah fav.) be betrayed/ brain wash but cant give u to much of da story now!*hic, drinking more*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Damn *hic, drinking more too* that some good shyte!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Oh well *hic drinking more* Lets start 'da story *hic*  
This is *hic* Hp/Sm *hic*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:*faint on the floor made a great big thump fast asleep*  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
^*Telepahtic^*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ages:  
  
Inners:14  
  
Serenna/Lita/Outers:15  
  
Hotaru:14  
  
Darien:18  
  
Trista(pluto):OLD but 20  
  
Molly:14  
  
  
~~~~~~~~!!!!!!@@@@@@#######$$$$$$$%%%%%%%^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&********(((((())))))))))  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayls, off to Hogwarts!!!!  
  
  
Serena was walking down the streets to the where the meetign is held, the rose park. Serena was walking and catching many male attention while the ladies give her a glared or a evny look,for she was wearing black jean flare pants, the ends with pictures of a dragon. She had on a silver sleeve button up shirt. Underneath was a black sleeve less shirt. Her shirt stopped above her belly button showing her Moon tattoo over her black dragon tattoo that was snaking up a sword. She had on black mid-calf boots. She had lip-gloss on and had crescent moon earrings.  
  
As she walked to the park she can hear voices talking. The voices was familiar, but she knew who it was from. Then she move closer as the voices became clear.  
  
"Oh Darien, stop Serena will be here any second"said a voice(ya noe who?)  
  
"But c'mon Molly, you know that klutzy-bitch won't be here for 30 minutes"said a male voice known as Darien.  
  
"Yea you know that Molly once she gets here we'll tell her that your the new leader and the Queen of Crystal Tyoko"said Amy  
  
"Yea I can't believe that she's Serenity. Damn I can't believe that, that Sluts acutally think we're her friends"laughed Mina  
  
"That Blond bitch don't know what hit her and we'll take away the crytsal and make you queen of earth"said Raye laughing.  
  
"OH Mina thats so true. I can't believe that, I mean Serenity was greacefull, smart, wonderful, I don't know how Serenity could become SERENA"said Luna  
  
"Yea and Serena is not my mother. How could my mother be like that"lied Rini  
  
  
"OH Luna I wouldn't say that if I were you"said Hotaru  
  
"Why is that Fire-fly? Its true Serena is nothing but a good energy off the bad guys and Beside she nothing but a whore, sluts,bitch, and all the bad things that decribes her"said Michelle greacefull voice, as the rest flew in laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh Michelle that is so true, I mean she can't even fight"said Amara.  
  
"Amara I wouldn't say that"said Hotaru.  
  
"Why Fire-fly? All the bad to worst thing to say about that stupid blind bitch is true"stated Amy  
  
"Because She was listening to the whole damn mother fucking conversation"said Hotaru pissed.As a cold laugh filled the air then the figuer stepped out of the bushes.   
  
All the scouts gasped(except Hotaru) at her appearnce. Serena just stood there grinning evily.  
  
"Like I'm goin' to let you traitors do that"said Serena then continues "oh fire-fly you were so loyal to me, how bout a visit to your father?"asked Serena  
  
"Daddy? can we really"asked Hotaru as her eyes light up.  
  
"Sure why not?"asked Serena.  
  
"Serena Your not the Princess MOlly is"said Amara, as she wasn't sespecting a laugh coming from her, but a whine, or a cry.  
  
"Her???? Okay then have fun Darien since you were never my fiance, nor my King in the future"said Serena turning around and laving with Hotaru holding her hands.  
  
"Wait what do you mean that I'm not the king in the future?"asked a very pissed Darien  
  
"You are not the king of Earth, nor my fiance"said Serena looking over her shoulder.  
  
"THEN who?"asked Darien smirking.  
  
"May true soul mate then you"said Serena leaving but stopped and turned around and said "GREAT TIME GUARDIAN SENT ME TO THE TIME DEMENTSION" as a dark portal was open and Serena and Hotaru stepped in and dissappear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Princess are you sure about this?"asked Pluto.  
  
"GRRR....Puu how many times did I tell to call me Serena"said Serena iratly.  
  
"As many time but I won't stop since your my princess"said Pluto  
  
Serena glared.  
  
"Sere-hime"said PLuto.   
  
"Trista-mamma can we go to see daddy?"asked Hotaru  
  
"Yes Hotaru-chan, yes you can"said Pluto smiling.  
  
"Okay then I get to find my true soul mate"said Serena.  
  
(A/N:  
  
Vietgurl-chan:Hey *hic* should I stop here?*hic still drinking*  
  
readers:NOOOOOO  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: *waking up* wat did I miss? *drowsy eyes*  
  
Vietgurl-chan: SENSHI-CHAN HOW DARE *HIC* YOU FAINT WHEN WE *HIC* START 'DA STORY??? YOU ARE NOT*hic* GOIN' TO HAVE ANY MORE *hic* VODKA U HEAR ME??*CONTUNEING TO HICCUPS*  
  
Elizabeth RATZ: Damn onna *HIC* its not may bad that*hic* i fainted just*hic* b/c i drak to*hic* much, and yes( yea ryte)   
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I don't believe you*hic* I know you *hic* for tooo long! LETS GO BACK*hic*  
  
ends of a/ns)  
  
"That's true Sere-hime"said Pluto  
  
"Okay puu lets open the portal to HOGWARTS"said Serena  
  
"YEA Lets"said Exciting Hotaru.  
  
  
"Okay Potral of time lets these two young ladies past through the gates and into the dementsion of HOGWATS/ENLANG"commanded Pluto twirling her staff and as pink/blue/green/purple/and red colors like bubbles flew to the key hole and open the gates.  
  
As Serena and Hotaru went through the gate and disappear. Then a gate closes with a great big bang. Then suddendly a ghostly figuer appeared.  
  
"GOOD Luck my daughter, adn you to Hotaru"said the figure.  
  
Then Pluto turned around and bowed to her.  
  
"Pluto how many time have I've told to stop bowing me?"demamed The figuer.  
  
"As many as Princesse have told me to called her Serena, but I will not stop, since you Queen Serenity, and your daughter are the royal"said Pluto  
  
"Pluto"scolded The figer now as known as Queen Serenity.  
  
"My Queen"said Pluto.  
  
"I've give up on you Pluto, No matter how many time that my daughter has told you to stop calling her princess, adn how many time I told you to stop bowing to me"sigh Queen Serenity.  
  
"Good Luck my daughter for the Evil you will be face, you too Hotaru of Saturn alway loyal to my daughter"said Queen Serenity.  
  
TBCC??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Hey lets vote:  
  
Serena/Draco  
  
Serena/Harry  
  
Hotaru/Harry  
  
Hotaru/Draco  
  
Serena in   
Slytherin?  
  
Gryffindor?  
  
Hufflepuff?  
  
or?  
  
Ravenclaw?  
  
Hotaru in?  
  
Slytherin?  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
or  
  
Ravenclaw??  
  
You pick  
  
  
well g2g now peace outs hatas  
  
*hahah **hic** *  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
^_~!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and R/RSSSSS plzzzzz  
  
BIE 


	2. Gringotts

A/n: Hey ya's. Nice to see ya again. The votes for the couples and where the two might go is still on untill the 3rd chapters iight? iight.  
  
Vietgur-Chan: Damn*hic* oh sorry still drinking 'da vodka *hic* I noe but can't*hic* help it!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey*hic* you still drunk oneesan?*hicing*  
  
Vietgurl-chan:Yea I see you still as well  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: No Shyte*hic* but anyway*hic* whats the reslut*hic* of the polls?*hic*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:I'll*hic* shows it *hic* at the end of da this chapter.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:iigh*drinking more* DAMN i think i'm faint again tenshi!*fell on the floor with a big thump*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:*Shaking her head* How*hic* come i *hic* can take it *hic*and she can't?  
  
Readers:I DUNNNO!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hey*iratly and drunk* i maybe drunk but i can hear y'all. Oh well, lets start da story ehh?  
  
READERS: YEAAA   
  
Vietgurl-Chan:okay here ya go*hic*. And by the way that was*hic* damn alots of 'em *hic*too but i'll let ya*hic* noe soon.And i almost *hic*4got Who should be*hic* Hotaru's DADDY?  
  
Prof. Snape?  
  
Prof. Dumbledore(possible? maybe)  
  
Lucius Malfoy?  
  
go on pick but i bet that either prof. snape is the daddy.  
  
AND should Trista be the new DADA teach?  
  
and be with Prof. Snape?  
  
and who should be Serena's cousin/sisters or grandfather.  
  
e.i Hotaru, and Serena are sister ne? or mayb noe well that where you comes in  
  
OFF YOU GO~~~~  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"TALKING"  
  
'THINKING'  
  
^*TELEPATHIC^*  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 2:Gringotts  
  
  
Serena and Hotaru fell at the ground ats hogwarts. The pain that they fell from 230ft to the ground. As they realize who many feet they fell they began to yelled at the top of theirs lungs.  
  
"PUU YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US HOW MANY FEET WE WOULD FALL!!!!!!"YELLED Serena.  
  
"TRISTA-MAMMA THATS HURTS YOU KNOW!!!!! AND WHEN YOU COME HERE I'LL GIVE YOU A PEACE OF MY MIND"SHOUTED Hotaru.  
  
"OMG Hotaru we made it"said Serena as she turned around looking around where they landed.  
  
"Made where Sere-mamma?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"We made it "Hogwarts school of witch craft, adn wizardary"said Serena looking awed at the school.  
  
"Really?"said Hotaru awed as well and then a loud creek sound was made when the door open. And a woman appeared at the door. She was looking at them strangely, for because she can't not see their faces.(ooops sry i didn't say they were wearninh a long cloak the next pargraphs is about Serena and Hotaru)  
  
This is why she can not see their faces. One was wearing a long silver-blue cloak with twinkling tiny little starts on it that made the cloak twinkle like the night sky. The cloak hood cover the person faces but can tell it is a young lady that the cloak hug her womanly figure. As the other one has on was a dark purple cloak that had on a Saturn signal on it and its is about 14 or 15 year old. Again as the cloak's hood cover its face, but can tell its an girl but they way her fashion look like.  
  
"Who are you two?"asked Woman as she had on was an maple green/black cloak with a witch hat that is tilted aside of her head.  
  
"We're the trandfer students from Japan"said a Silver-voice(Serena)  
  
"Oh Yes that correct, Do come in the Head master is awaits for your arrival"said the Woman. As the two walked in greacefully inside.  
  
"Prof. McGongall did the trandfer students arrived yet?"said an old man that was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the grping, and hugh heeled, bucked boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long adn crooked, as though it have been broken at lease twice.  
  
"Yes I have Prof. Dumbledor"said the lady now as known Prof. McGongall.  
  
"Ahh at last"said the man now as known as Prof. Dumbledor.  
  
"It nice to see you again too, Dumbledor-san"said the person in Silver cloak then raise her hand and lift her hood ro reveal her face.  
  
"Ahh Serenity its nice to see you again too"said Prof. Dumbledore as his eyes twinkle and contiune "Ahh Hotaru of Saturn it nice to see you too my dear" while Prof. McGongall watch in confues.  
  
The person in dark Purple raise her hand and pulled her hood to reveal her face as well.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledor it seem you haven't lost your touch have you Professor?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"I guess not your highness"said Prof. Dumbledore as his eyes shined in amuse as the two girls just sigh heavy.  
  
"Dumbledore-san I suspect you know whats goin' on don't you and don't called us royalty as we tried to asked you so many time, you and Puu are just similar"said Serena  
  
"Sure thing Serena. Yes I do know, will you two be getting your money?"asked Prof. Dumbledore as the two nodded.  
  
"Oh Yes Prof. McGongall, may I introduce you to these two young ladies. This one here in Silver is Princess Serenity Usagi Starr of the Moon, adn this one is Prncess Hotaru Anna Tomeo of Saturn"said Prof. Dumbledore smiling as the two girls groan of the the title of their past. And as Prof. McGongall's eyes wilden in surprise.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore how many time please call us Hotaru and Serena"said Hotaru rudly yet softly.  
  
"Of Course. Now you two has your keys correct? Off you two to Diagon Alley"said Prof. Dumbledore while the girls nodded and turn then left them silently.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledor is it wise to leave them alone?"said Prof. McGongall breaking the silents.  
  
"Of Course Minverna they know where everything is"said Prof. Dumbledor.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
"Hey Hotaru when do you think they realize that we are the Famous Duo?"aked Serena as she was look at her and saw that Hotaru just shrugged.  
  
"Don't know finally here are"said Hotaru walking in with Serena.  
  
AS the two walked in as the goblin looked at them surpriseling and started to bow untill Serena just nodded and contiunes to walk. And the goblion on a tall dest looked at them wide eyed but snapped out of it.  
  
"Excuse me but can we go to vault 001, and 002?"asked Serena and saw the gobling started to speak.  
  
"Yes of course you highness, come this way"said the goblin leading them to their vaults while Serena and Hotaru groan again.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
"Vault 001 and 002"said the goblin stepping out of the small cart. Then Serena stepped out and went toward her vault.  
  
Serena took out her locket(ya noe the one that Darien gave her? well which was false yea that 1) and put it on the hole, well there the edaged pointed inside of it and turned 9 clock wise and 1 counter clock wise. The vaults made a loud clunk sound and creek as it open. The whole vaulted was filled with gold,jewlery,etc.   
  
Serena took as much as she needed and closed the vault and waited Hotaru to gets hers.  
  
It was Hotaru turn to get somthing out her vault. She took out her key which was her neckalace and put it in the hey hole and turned it 7 times since her planet was the 7th one and 1 counter clock wise since earth is not in the silver millinnium.  
The vault click and creak and open and she went in to get as much as she can and put it in her cloak inside pocket.  
  
As the two was done they left and start their school shopping. The only thing they needed was a wand and walked in Ollivander's wand shop.  
  
The door hit the bells and the two walked in and place their books at the counter.  
  
"Hello"said Hotaru sofly  
  
"Hello"said Serena since no1 answer.  
  
Then a great thump agaian't the Bookselfs that was filled with different wand. Mr Ollivander looked at them and smile.  
  
"I was wondering if i have another customer, but I didn't aspect you 2 idol"said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Yes Ollivander still working here I see"said Serena grinning.  
  
"OH yes I love selling wands. Now lets get you 2 yours"said Mr. Ollivander looking for their wands.  
  
"Ahh here you two goes. Serenity here tested this one"said Mr. Ollivander open the box and handing it to her gently.  
  
Serena tooked it and waved it as a silver light flew from it and went to her book and float to her.  
  
"My Dear Serenity, That is one of the most rearest wands. Its 12 inches made from a pece of your silver crystal and a hair from a unicorn and from moondust and startdust. Now Hotaru test this"said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Hotaru took it and waved it a bit as a dark purple light glowed around her and as the ligh flew from her book and made it disappear over to Mr. Ollivander counter table.  
  
"OH Hotaru, That is also one of the rearest wands. Its 10 inches made from your mother blood a unicorn tears startdust and your personal favorit Saturns lillies pentals"said Mr. Ollivander  
  
"So Ollivander-san how much?"asked Serena  
  
"IT is about 8 galleons from both of yous"said Mr Ollivander.  
  
"Okay Mr. Ollivander we have to get ready tomorow, Good-bye"said Hotaru getting her book and waitings for Serena.  
  
"BYE ollivander-san"said Serena waving her wands and made it float to the door and stoof there untill Serena walked over and took it in her arms and walked out with Hotaru.  
  
TBC?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:DAMN*hic*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey *hic waking up and drinking more vodka* so where the Reslute?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:I'm putting it up now give me another bottle*Elizabeth snapped her fingers as 20 bottle pops up, as Vietgurl-Chan took one and drink it * whoo *hic* the rooms spinning*hic*  
Oh Here*hic* are the resluts*hic*:  
  
Serena/Draco:6  
  
Serena/Harry:1  
  
Harry/Hotaru:2  
  
Draco/Hotaru:  
  
Serena in   
  
Slytherin:4  
  
Gryffindor:1  
  
Hotaru  
  
Slytherin:4  
  
Gryffindor:1  
  
I *hic* took out raven*hic*claw and Huffle*hic*puff since *hic* no1 voted from em*hic*  
  
well g2g now peace outs hatas  
  
*hahah **hic** *  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
^_~!!!!!!!  
  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
like mah cat????? and mah bunny???   
  
well if ya dont then WHO ASKED YOU!!!!!  
  
Oh and R/RSSSSS plzzzzz  
  
BIE 


	3. Sorting Hat, and Dreams

A/n: Hey ppls sup with yas?? haveing fun? Okay the POLLS end today (:'() oh well lets ya noe the couples now and where will the two will be now.And I would like to say...........................  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_~!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:hey *a red face* no i'm not mad i just drank some wine and i'm not DRUNK the first time huh? I bet that Elizabeth Ratz is drunk.  
Oh Yea the Final couples are:  
  
Serena/Draco  
  
Hotaru/Harry  
  
And their both goin' to be in Slytherin.  
  
SRY to those Harry/serena fans and Draco/Hotaru but you been out voted i'll show the results lata.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:*hic* Yea i am got a prob *stifling a laugh* wtf (what the fuck if you don't noe) happen to u?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:haha*sarcastic* i drank wine okay and no i'm not drunk now if u want me to join u then hand the vodka ova i wants sum.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: U always*hic* wants some*snapping finguers appeared 20 bottles od vodka and more different kind*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: hey Lizzy do u have "sex on the beach"?*waving mah wand and the 20 bottles of vodkas disappear*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:no why*hic* want it i never taste 'em b4  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:damn *string of curse word* well *waving mah wands and appeared all differents kinds of wines from all around the world* ahh thats better wants some lizzy? *drinking the orgasm when i finish mixing da wines* ahh that is so good*hic* oop excuse me*hic*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Nah*hic* it iight i*hic* drinking mah #1 best*hic* drunk vodka  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:iight okay then *continus to drink* whoooo hey lizzy give me that vodka i wanna do sumthing*as lizzy gave the vodka and mix it up in her bottle of mixed up different wines and drinking it*whooo now that good shyte.*drunk*   
  
Elizabeth Ratz: So who*hic* the couples,*hic* and where will the two *hic*be goin and SHOW us the polls*hic* results.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:Chill out Ama*hic* I'll show in a minute*hic*.  
  
Serena/Draco:12  
  
Serena/Harry:1  
  
Hotaru/Harry:7  
  
Serena in   
  
Slytherin:8  
  
Gryffindor:1  
  
Hotaru  
  
Slytherin:6  
  
Gryffindor:2  
  
ravenclaw:1  
  
  
The polls*hic* for the *hic* relative is still on for*hic* untill the 7th chapter*hic* i noe it *hic* a long*hic* time but at lease you get to vote*hic*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: thats*hic* it?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Yea i *hic*guess so but*hic* i remind you that they*hic* don't remember anything (well not anything just a bit).  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Enough Chit-Chat*hic* lets start da*hic* story NOW b4*hic* i faint again!!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:You heard*hic* da lady*hic* lets start*hic*  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"talking"  
  
'think'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Chapter 3: Sorting Hat, and Dreams  
  
  
Harry met his friends was walking to the station with carts of stuff*book etc for the 5th years and hotaru is suppose to be in 4th year but is trandfer to 5th)  
  
"So Harry how was your summer?"asked a boy with red hair brown eyes(ne?) with jeans and a short sleeves strip shirt.  
  
"The usual, Ron, how 'bout yours?"said a boy with black hair with emerald green eyes with a dark blue/black jean and a long strip sleeves shirt and an grey inside shirt. Now as known as Harry Potter.  
  
"It was bloody hell fun"said the boy with red hair now as known as Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hey Hermione how bout you?"asked Harry to the brown bushy hair girl with brown eyes.  
  
"It was okay I was doin' a reach. We are getting a two trandfer students from Japan"said a girl with a dark black skirt and a long sleeves shirt. Now as known as Hermione Granger.  
  
"Tipical of you Hermione, always study"said Ron  
  
"Shut up Ron"sneered Hermione  
  
Then two person over in long cloak their body eniter the train station. One was wearing a long silver-blue cloak with twinkling tiny little starts on it that made the cloak twinkle like the night sky. The cloak hood cover the person faces but can tell it is a young lady that the cloak hug her womanly figure. As the other one has on was a dark purple cloak that had on a Saturn signal on it and its is about 14 or 15 year old. Again as the cloak's hood cover its face, but can tell its an girl but they way her fashion look like.  
  
While the guys lookes at them. The two girls went through the platform instead of running like most peopls does.  
  
"Who do you think those two are?"whisper Ron to Harry, who just simple shrugged.  
  
"Hey guys c'mon lets go before the train leave us"said Hermione running through the platform. The two ran through the platform as well and boarded on the train now is siting in their compartment.  
The train whistle blew and start running the enginee and started to move.  
  
Harry and Ron was looking around the train while it was moving and barged in a compartment when the two unknown person is sitting talking. One has a silvery voice that sounded twinkle bell but the others sound like a soft wave washing the sea.  
  
"Oh sorry we didn't know there was anyone was in here"excuse Ron  
  
"Its alright have a sit, where your friend?"asked the one in silver.  
  
"She's changing in her robe in our compartment"answered Harry dragged Ron in and sat infornt of them.  
  
"Then shouldn't you be changing as well?"said the one in dark purple.  
  
"Yes that why we is looking for an empty compartment"answered Ron  
  
"Oh so you two change your clothes together in the same room?"asked the silver. The two blushed embarassed. While the two just laughed.  
  
"Its alright I mean its not like a girl is there watching you right?"asked the d. purple watching them nodded. Then a bushy brown haired girl barged in.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry"said Hermione.  
  
"Its alright I guess this is your friend?"said the one in silver as the two nodded again.  
  
"Do come in and sit down"said the one dark purple.  
  
"Okay, Perdon me I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter"introduce Hermione. Harry waites for the exciting question, sqeuals, etc, but to his surprise the wasn't any, or rather to their surpris.  
  
"Its a pleasure of meeting you"said the one in silver  
  
"Likewise"said the one dark purple.  
  
"Do excuse me but what year are you two be goin'?"asked Hemione.  
  
"I'm goin' into 5th year but she is goin' to 4th but i asked them to put her in 5th for me"said the one in silver.  
  
"Really us too, You can do that?"asked Ron  
  
"I only can but the reason I asked they knew why so the did the request"said the one dark purple  
Then suddendly Harry, Ron and Hermione realize something and excuse themself and went back to their compartment to change(well harry, and Ron but hermione just stood outside the door)  
  
Then the train whisle blew again and stopped then to their realize that their at hogwarts. Everyone got off the train and can even hear the man with black wavy hair and beard(Hagrid) saying "First year this way please"  
  
The two cloak person walked to the castle, while everyone wonder who they are and are they working with the dark lord.  
  
Soon everyone got their stuff and walked to the castle, sitted them to their table. As Prof. Dumbledore stood making a speech, then the first year was sortted, some went to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, then stood up again making another speech.  
  
"Students we have two exchange studens from Japan, I hope which every house they are shorted in that the everyone will help them out, now please make this person at home"said Prof. Dumbledore sat down as Prof. McGongall open the scroll and read the names.  
  
"Serenity Usagi Starr"said the professor while everyone was excited to see the idol. Then a figure suddendly out marge the shadow in silver long cloak covered her body and walking gracefully toward professor, as many boys drooled her figure, as many girls glared, and evny look (not hermione). As the Proffessor place the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmmmm.."said the sorting hat  
  
'Princess Serenity, I'm honored to see your whats inside your head again'said the hat inside her head teasing.  
  
'I'm honored to be here again'though back Serena  
  
'Lets see, I've waited so long to have you here sorted again, now let me see, you are still sly, ambitious, cunning, smart, loyal, hard-working, brave and honest. Yes, you are still perfect for any house, and lots of poweres, but not to wish to susceed it i will not allow, you should be in........'said the hat in her head.  
  
"SLYTHERIN"shouted the hat as the Slytherin table cheered, as many boys looking forward to the idols in their house.  
  
Professor McGongall took off the sorting hat and as the Serena raise her hand taking off the hood showing her silver-blue eyes and walked toward her table, as many boys give their seats to be sit next to her but she ignore them and sat next to Draco Malfoy, while many guys glared in jealous that the famous idol get to sit next to him and two of his friends.  
  
Professor McGongall looked at her scrolled again.  
  
"Hotaru Anna Tomeo"said Prof. McGongall the room once again was exciting to see which houe she was sorting at.   
As the figure marged out of the shadows and walked toward the sorting hat and Prof. McGongall, then sat down at the sorting hat was place on her head.  
  
"Hmmmmm.........."said the sorting hat.  
  
'Nice to see you again princess Hotaru'said the hat in her head.  
  
'Nice to see you too'said back Hotaru  
  
'Smart, brave indeed, intelligent, cunning, 'Ah...your magic ability is far beyond anything I've ever seen...powers of many things, fit in 2 house, but best for one, you should be in.....'said the sorting hat  
  
"SLYTHERIN"Shouted the hat as the Slytherin table cheered even more that they got the two famous idol, and exchange students in their houes.  
AS the sorting hat was off her head she raise her hands and lift the hoods and reveals a dark purple eyes with black mix to it and walked over to her table and sit next to her princess.  
  
"Hi I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is Grabbe and that is Goyle"said a boy with blond hair that almost seems silver, but is neatly comed back and blues eyes that sparkles with silver, while pointing at the two boys next to him and across him him.  
  
"Pleasure, I'm sure you know who I am, but don't call me Serenity, just Serena would be nice"said Serena.  
  
"Likewise"said Hotaru.  
  
Then a cry of birds was sound in the air that cut off Prof. Dumbledore when he stood up and ready to being the feast. Everyone looked up to see 3 birds flew in. One was a dragon, phoneix,owl(very rare). The dragon has silver feathers, tails, claw, and eyes, the rest are blue(sry silver, adn blueis mah top favorite coloa). The Phoenix was all blue excpet its eyes and claws,tails and some of the feathers are purple. The feathers on the backs are mix with blue and purple. The owl has black tails, claws , white in the middle of its body, and green in his eyes. The feather on its back are mix with all three color.  
  
Serena and Hotaru smile then waved their wands and appeared a very large silver/gold perch. The dragon, owls, and Phoenix landed gracefully on the perch.  
  
Everyone was awed by the birds. By they were beatiful. Hagrid was awed every awed, but Prof. Dumbledore eyes twinkle in amuse as every was awed by such rarest birds in the millinna.  
  
"A Draong"said Hagrid thunderstuck as he alway wanted one.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!"said Hermione.  
  
"What is it Hermione?"asked Harry.  
  
"Its a Cosmos Dragon, a Ice/Death Phoenix, and a Dark/Light/Forgest Owl. Three most rarest Bird that was never been seen because therefore they disappear into the sky and no one can know about them, they were to said to be endanger for century"said Heriome shocked.  
  
Once again every one was awed(the dragon is Serena's and the rest is Hotaru, b./c shes gonna see her long lost friend lata on da story!) but snapped out of it when Prof. Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"Lets the feat begin"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
As the food appeared on all the tables, as everyone started to dig in their dinner.  
  
-ova the Gryffindor Table-  
  
Harry didn't touch his food because he was starting at a certain person with black hair, purple eyes.  
  
"Harry?"said Ron while waving his hand over his face as Hermione try to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Huh?"said Harry dumbly(no offence) snapping out his trance. As Ron, and Hermione laughed their heads off and holding their side.  
  
"WHAT is so funny?"demamded Harry.  
  
"Y-y-y-you"said Ron laughing  
  
"Why is that?"said irately Harry.  
  
"Because you should've seen your faces man, you were starting at that girl Hotaru for 5 minutes man"said Ron brust out lauging again as Harry blushed that he got caught that he was starting at her.  
  
"So Harry do you like her?"asked Hermione while giggling.  
  
"No, I don't know, I mean she is pretty"said Harry blushing.  
  
"Yes you do Harry admit it"said Ron nudging him.  
  
"Oh alrigh I do Okay?, What about you? Why don't you admit who you two like"said Harry while grinning at a two tomato.  
  
-Slytherin's Table-  
  
Hotaru was starting at a certain young boy with brown hair and emeral green eyes, untill Serena nudged her side.  
  
"Ru-chan you like him ne?"asked Serena while grinning.  
  
"No-yes-I mean no"said Hotaru blushing as Serena grin ever more.  
  
"C'mon Ru-chan I know you too long now tell me if you like him"said Serena.  
  
"NO"said Hotaru.  
  
"Fine Be that way"said Serena.  
  
"Alright Yes I do why got a problem?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"No Just wondering since you were starting at him for 5 minutes stright"stated Serena.  
  
"Ohh"said Hotaru blushing madly. Serena giggles.  
  
When Serena giggles reach the ears of Draco. He though that her giggles sound like crystal bells twinking.  
  
'She so beatiful, what did that came from? what the bloody hell is wrong with me? I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy aren't suppose to show emotion'though Draco.  
  
'Hes so handsome'though Serena while glanceing at Draco at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Ahh Sere-chan do YOU like him?"asked Hotaru when she caught her princess glaceing at Draco.  
  
"Umm..yes"whisper Serena so no one could listen and a blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Ah-ha! so you do huh?"said Hotaru.  
  
"Yes I do, Hes so handsome who wouldn't?"whisper Serena.  
  
"True, but Harry so much cutier"said Hotaru.  
  
"Haha yea we got our opinion"said Serena as she set down her spoon since she was done eating.  
  
Then everyone was finish they were to their houes.  
  
Serena and Hotaru got their own room. Then went to their own seprate room. So did Draco, because his father told Prof. Snape to give him his own room.  
  
As Serena dress in her night gown she went to her bed and layed down and sleep.  
  
-Dream-  
  
"OH Silver, I've missed you so"said Serenity as she ran toward and open arms that hugges her tight.  
  
"Oh Bunny, I've missed you too"said a muscular voice, but can not see him face that good, but she know is that she saw his blue eyes sparkle with silver.  
  
"Oh Silver please don't go"pleaded Serenity while sobbing.  
  
"Don't cry bunny, but I must go and protect my planet, I love you Serena"said the male voice while lifting his hands and gently place a finger under her chin and lift her face up so he can see, then wipe her tears away and gently brush his lips against her then capture her lips within his.   
As the man deepen the kiss, Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper, as the man wrapped his arms around her waist and coax her lips asking for an enterence, which she was willing to give. Serenity open her mouth and felt his tongue slid through her lips and play with hers. AS they kissed for a good 10 minutes they broke apart gasping for air back into their lungs.  
  
"Oh Silver, I love you too"said Serenity as she hugged him tighly wishing he wasn't leaving her.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I must go now"said the man.  
  
"Oh Silver don't leave me"said Serenity as tears stream down her lovly face.  
  
"I'll never leave you, I'll alway there in your heart, I'll come back after the battle is done I promise"said the man as he left her in the dark, on the floor crying her heart out.  
  
-Next day-  
  
Queen Serenity asked her daughter to come in the throne room for a meeting. Serenity came in like always with a happiness face on(fake cheerness).  
  
"Mother, You wish to see me?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Thats right, my dear. Serenity I'm so Sorry the people of the Sun has died inculd your fiance"said Queen Serenity sadly that she had to break the news to her daughter which broke her heart as she heard a sob come from.  
  
"You can't mean that mother? Please tell me that silve is alive ready to come here?"pleaded Serenity.  
  
"I'm so sorry Serenity, but its true everyone died in the battle"said Queen Serenity sadly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!! Silver nooo you promise, you promise that you come back"sobbed Serenity.  
  
-End Dream-  
  
Serena shoot up from the bed sweating, breathing hard.  
  
'Who is silver he remind me of Draco. Oh His eyes remind me of Draco, No it can't be'thought Serena, laying down the bed trying to go back to sleep.   
  
As Serena layed there her eyes slowly fell, then she went back to sleep remembeing from the past.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
(THis dream take place at the moon iight? iight)  
  
Hotaru was sleep, tosing, turning, whimping as tears form her eyes and fell onto the pillow.  
  
-Dream-  
  
"Emerald, How are you"said Hotaru.  
  
"Shi tenshi, I'm fine and you?"asked a male voice.  
  
"Oh Emerald(I noe but i can't think of a name that it wont revale who they are JUST yet), I'm Fine now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"asked Hotaru courisely.  
  
"Shi Tenshi, I have to go back to Earth to help my people"said the male voice.  
  
"Oh Emerald, NO! Please don't go, you'll die if you do"plead Hotaru as tears form in her eyes.  
  
"But I must Shi tenshi, I must help my people, if I die, I'll die with honored, that i'll be watching you, my love"said the male voice and he kissed her passionately.  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and deepen the kiss while a single tear fell from her eyes. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper, as the man wrapped his arms around her waist and coax her lips asking for an enterence, which she was willing to give. Serenity open her mouth and felt his tongue slid through her lips and play with hers. AS they kissed for a good 10 minutes they broke apart gasping for air back into their lungs.  
  
" I love you Emerald"said Hotaru while leaning against his chest.  
  
" I Love you too Shi Tenshi"said the voice as he hugged her one last time then left her there on the floor crying.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
The Queen Serenity has called Herself and Princess Serenity to the throne room, when Hotaru enter the Throne room there was Princess Serenity on the floor sobbing as she looked at Hotaru in a sadly eyed that warned her that a horroble news are be told to her. Then Hotaru eyes worried.  
  
"You wanted to see me your majesty?"asked worriedly Hotaru.  
  
"Yes Hotaru, I have very bad news, that your fiance has died as well in the battle"said the Queen Serenity as her face sadden.  
  
"NOOO EMERALD! NOOOOO!"Sobbed Hotaru as she fell on the floor next to Serenity and sobbed on her shoulders as Serenity was in tears herself but try to whisper confort words while trying to fight off the sob in the back of her throat.  
  
" I'm so sorry, My children"said the Queen as she rosed and walked toward the two and wrapped her arms around then and bury her head in Serenitys hair as she was crying herself.  
  
-End Dream-  
  
Hotaru Shoot up in sweat and breathing heavly.  
  
'Emerald had Harry's Eyes, No it can't be him' though Hotaru as she layed down the bed trying to go back to sleep.   
  
As Hotaru layed there her eyes slowly fell, then she went back to sleep remembeing from the past.  
  
TBC..................................................................  
  
WHOO that was done i spent two days typing this chapter.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: hey y'all *lolz* no i'm not drunk.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Oh sry if We has to spent two days drunk. Beside we need to get drunk b/c well can't tell *hurt in her eyes*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: U have to excuse her the person she like/loved don't like her and wont tell why so that why shes drunk but she'll get over it when the times comes ne? iight ^_~!  
DAMN who would have though i spent TWO dayz typing this long chapter.  
Its true I spent yesterday nigth typing half or 2 fourth of it where DRACO introduce himself yea that Part. I would've finish that but no mah grandma scolded me to go to sleep since it was 10:52pm at night.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:damn gurl.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: i Noe*lolz* well that all bye for now!!!!!^_~!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Yea peace out pplz  
  
Vietgurl-CHan:anyway bie  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!!!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
^_~!  
  
  
bye   
  
plze R/R ppls 


	4. Potions, DADA and Battle

A/n: hey ya's thanxs for the reivews though.^_~! But anyway hope ya like even though i think IT STANK. But oh well have fun.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Hey alls I might do some changing to da story but don't know yet should i put Hotaru IN Gryffindore?????? Sum1 Help me to think.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey I dunno u should asked them! I mean maybe lots of pplz really like to have her ova the Gryffindore while the OTHA like her to be Slytherin wat a messed up i Mean the polls did tell the votes against the odd.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:funny you should say that I though she would go to da Gryffindor instead of Slytherin but WHO NOES. Serious i though she would go to Gryffindore since lots otha story said she was in Gryffindore *singing a song* oh sorry I'm just listening to music.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Oh Well maybe if you started in another Sm/Hp story then place her in Gryffindore *suggested*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Yea but i don't know wat to call it *thinking* Ah i noe oh sry can't tell ya now u just have to find out, I'm thristy*waving wands and appeared a bottles of water, open the top and start drinking it* Ahh much betta. Fooled ya didn't I?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:okay *sweatdropping* Well enough Chit-chat lets start anyway!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: U'd heard da lady so lets.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"TALKING"  
  
'THINKING'  
  
^*TELEPATHIC^*  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Chapter 4: Potions, DADA and Battle  
  
  
Serena and Hotaru woke up at the same and got dress then open their door walked down the staires.  
  
"Ru-Chan did you get the glips of the dream from the past?"asked Serena wondering.  
  
"Yea I did, I called some boy "Emerald" but he had the same eyes as Harry, what about you?"asked Hotaru while looking at Serena.  
  
"Yea I had the same thing but I called this boy Silver, he has the same eyes as Draco"said Serena while walking.  
  
Draco unfortently heard his name then turned his face to see who said his name, but his eyes caught a sight of Serena walking with Hotaru talking.  
  
"Draco what?"asked Drco while leaning against the door grinning at Serena, but was really waiting for Grabbe and Goyle, then grin evern more as he saw her blushed.  
  
"Nothing Draco"said Serena as she felt her face burned.  
  
"Nothing huh? But I heard my name"Said Draco but then saw Grabbe and Goyle over their shoulders and then waited for them to get down the staires.  
  
"Serena would you walk with us?"asked Grabbe smirking as he know that Draco likes this girl.  
  
"Sure, I guess so. Hotaru C'mon we don't wanna be late for our class right?"asked Serena while looking at Hotaru.  
  
"I guess so"said Hotaru taging along. She grin as Draco tried to grab Serena's hand in his(aww how CUTE)but grin even more as she saw Serena blush.   
  
Serena and Draco walked hand in hand in their first class Potion with Prof. Snape.  
  
When they got in class they were the first one.   
  
"Ahh Serenity, Its a pleasure to see you again, you too Hotaru"said Prof. Snape  
  
"Prof. Snape how many time have I told all of you to called me Serena"scolded Serena  
  
"Many time. Ah I see you that Malfoy is taking you around the school since you can't refresh your memory or just You like him?"asked Prof. Snape smirking as Serena blushed and knew she liked him.  
  
"Alright thats enough Professor but you hav a class to teach"said Hotaru giggling. While Darco blushed, but Grabbed and Goyle just sniered but stop when they saw a glared from Draco and try to hold the laugh.  
  
"Alrigth Serenity you will sit next to Mr. Malfoy"said Prof. Snape, while Serena already was siting next to him as they sat behind Grabbe, and Goyle, and that Hotaru sit next to Serena.  
  
Then quickle sat down 4 row bhind them. Minutes later the students start coming in. Then as soon everyone filled the class.  
  
"Alright class take out cauldrons and your book and flip tp page 56 we'll be learning how to make widdenweld potions, first you add in the phoenix tears, then add in dragon teeths, then add your pixi dust, once you add all these there stuff in becarefull becuase once you screw up it'll explode in your face. Then when it is at 100 degree let it cool then drink it if you turned half, and half then you suceeded the potion"instructed Prof. Snape   
  
He was about to tell them to begin but a hand was raise in the air. So he called on her.  
  
"Yes Granger?"said annyoyly Prof. Snape  
  
"Oh yes Professeor what do you mean by half and half?"asked Hermione as her face shows confuesion.  
  
"I'll let Cosmos or Tomeo answer that since they knowes that almost every Potion in this class but they also know the potion more than anything else. So Tomeo will you do the first honor then you Cosmos"said Prof. Snape while looking at them and saw them nodded.   
  
Then they stood up but Hotaru spoke out first.  
  
"The widdenweld potion is a potion once you drink it, it will turned you into half good, and half bad with incredulous powers, but it is dangerous since no one has every used since the centurys..."said Hotaru seating back down on her seat.  
  
"It is said because since the widdenweld potion is very powerful potion and that any evil witch/wizard alway tried to acknowlage it but it is hard to fine the rigth ingredeance(sp) to fillfulled the potions, but back at the centurys it is hard to finds such rare things as it only was a long process but still can be long like untill a week untill the potions wear off but these ingredeance is just a short time potions"said Serena picking up where Hotaru left off. Then sat back down.  
  
"Alright you heard what it is and what it can do now start the potion"said Prof. Snap as everyone nodded then started.  
  
-15 minutes later-  
  
"Alrigh class times up, now go up there and give your potions a try if you actually did the potions"said Prof. Snape. As everyone waited for Prof. Snape to come around them.  
  
When Prof. Snape came to Draco, Serena, and Hotaru's and looked at them but told them to wait untill Draco's done.  
  
When Draco drank his Potions he glowed bright Silver and Black then when the light faded there was Draco with an half wing looking like a Devil wing and half with Angels wing. Half of his demon side he has in ruby red bloody jacket while a black shirts,a nd a matching pants to the jacket that looked like it was burned up, as his face looked evil with a sexy evil grin on his face with those devils horns. As the pure side he had an Silver/golden robe that is silky white with a silver blue belts and had a pure looked on his face (like a litttle child) and a half halo on his head the girls swooned at him(not all girls). But then it faded and he was back to himself. He was looking around like 'what the bloody hell was that?'. But no one answer him.  
  
"Every excellent Malfoy 50 points"said Prof. Snape. Then he looked at Serena, she nodded and drink it.  
  
As Serena drank it the room was filled with Dark Black and Bright Blue Silver as every one had to shield their eyes but once the light faded they gasped at the sight.  
  
Serena was there half demon, and half angel but all the boys could say she was beatiful in either way. Serena was there with one side like a devil and the other was like an angel from heaven. Serena's Devil side has on a tight black/red shirt that was burned and showed her belly button as and a matching shirt that was up to her kneed and a black boots with a pairs of wings. Her face has on black outline and red ruby lipstick while her eyes has on red/black eyes shadows while blue but has black mix with in it with devils horns and with a smirk. As her angel side is with silky silver white robes with a little golden belt around her waist. Her face has the red ruby lips stick on but has that innocents look and a halo when half halo around her head. But all of a suddened a light brighten the room again but there seated was Serena back to her self. She looked clam as every.  
  
"WONDERFUL Starr another 50 points"said Prof. Snape then looked at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru drink the potion then a dark black mist and purple lights filled the room as everyone has to blocked theirs eyes except for Serena. Then when the light faded there stood(forgot to mention) Hotaru. Hotaru has on a devils wing, Black/purple shirt to her knee, matching shirt, bootes red/black to her ankel. She has on was was purple/black eyes shadows and her purples eyes has black mixing within it as her lips has on black lip liner and purple lipstick and the devils horn while she grinned at everyone. Her purity side has on purple robe with dark blue belt with those angels wings. But the room was filled with light then there seated Hotaru clamly.  
  
"VERY WONDERFUL Tomeo another 50 points" said Prof. Snape  
  
Then he went to where Harry and his friends is then looked at Hermione. Hermione knew that looked and drank her potions. The room was a bit filled but not as much with blue and black. There stood Hermione same as Hotaru excpet blue.  
  
"Very Good 50 Points"said Prof. Snape then looked at Ron.  
  
ROn gulped then drank his. The room was the same minimum of light of red and black. There stood Ron very messed up(sry) then the light filled again then he was back to normal.  
  
" Eh.. nice Weasley 10 points"said Prof. Snape then looked at Harry.  
  
Harry was nervous but then drank his. The room was filled with lights(3/4 of Serena, and Hotaru but the same as Draco) of green and black ( i noe but can't help it ). There stood Harry the same as Darco excpet it was green and black/green. Then the room was lighted again while prof snape looked surprise.  
  
"Very Good Potter 50 Points"said Prof Snape while goin on to othes. As they either failed anf taked of off or get some or either get all 50 points.  
  
As class was over everyone got their stuff and went to the Great Halls for lunch. Then off to DADA Defends against the dark arts.  
  
"Serena C'mon we don't wanna be late for lunch or else we have to listen Prof. McGongall why we were late"said Draco while he grabbed her hand and entertwined their fingers together. Grabbe, Goyle and Hotaru smirked.  
  
-Great Halls-  
  
Everyone was chatting and eating, while Draco and Serena kelpt playing footies*lolz* while Harry and Hotaru kelpt staring at each other.  
  
"Draco will you stop it??"scolded Serena while Draco bury his head in her hair and muble something like 'nope no alround you I won't, Love'. But stopped and then start finishing his lunch.  
  
"Hey Ru-chan so he really something aint he?"asked Serena while grinning at her.  
  
"Yea"sigh Hotaru the snapped out of it when she realize what she just said. And saw Serena giggling.  
  
"Okay Ru-chan so why do you keep starting at him?"asked Serena.  
  
"Becuase he seem just like my mystery guy in my dreams from the past"said Hotaru 'he seem so familiar somehow just like my true love'though Hotaru.  
  
"So what about you?"asked Hotaru looking at Serena.  
  
"Hmmm....I don't know Silver seem just like Draco, but somehow I know he is like a tuck in my heart while I'm with him"said Serena 'Draco are you really Silver?' Serena ack mentally.  
  
"Really just like when I'm with "Emerald"?"said Hotaru  
  
"Yea, but we don't know just yet so why don't we search the past in our dreams"said Serena.  
  
"I guess it'll work"said Hotaru shrugging.  
  
"Hey girls what are you two whispering about?"asked Draco while he playing with Serena's hair with one hand while holding her hand with the other.  
  
'Serena what are you to me? Why do you always make my heart go wild when I see you? Can you be my true love?' Draco asked mentally.  
  
"Nothing Draco, just nothing you should be conserand(sp) about"said Serena while giving him a smile.  
  
'God shes so beatiful'though Draco.  
  
"Draco are you in there?"asked Hotaru while waving her hand in front of his face while grinning.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea. Anyway Hotaru why are you staring at Potter?"asking Draco while giving a smirk.  
  
"Oh nothing"said Hotaru while blushing and gave a look to Serena who just mouthed 'I didn't say anything to him honest'  
  
"likely story"said Draco while snorted.  
  
"Really, Why Draco why do you want to know?"asked Hotaru confuessly.  
  
"Because I saw you staring at him for a long time. Let me guess you like that Potter don't you"asked Draco as he went white as a sheets of paper.  
  
"Yes why?"said Hotaru. as Draco just fainted then Serena gave a kiss softy on the lips, then Draco just stirred and woke up muttering 'did she said that she like that boy Potter?'  
  
"Yes Draco and no fainting this time"scowling Hotaru.  
  
"Okay Ma'ma"said Draco.  
  
-Gryffindore's Table-  
  
Harry once again havent touch his food because he was staring at Hotaru.  
  
"Harry SNAPPED OUT OF IT MAN"said Ron beasly mini shouting everyword. While Hermione try to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Yea Ron what is it?"aksed Harry while looking at him squear in the eye.  
  
"Umm you got to eat man, you've been staring at that girl for 5 minutes man"said Ron.  
  
"So Harry why don't you ask her out"said Hermione.  
  
"I Don't know she might just say no"said Harry while shrugging his shoulders.  
'Hotaru what is about you that make my mind thinking about you non-stop?'Harry asked mentally.  
  
"Oh well c'mon Harry finish up so we can go to DADA we got a new Professor"said Hermione.  
  
As Harry tried to finish it off then gather his books. As Harry walked up to DADA class he bumped into someone. As he looked up he saw Hotaru.  
  
"So Sorry about that Hotaru, I didn't notice that you were there"said Harry.  
  
"Its okay Harry it was an accdent"said Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru you won't mind if I walk you to class would you?"asked Harry.  
  
"No Harry that would be nice"said Hotaru while smiling.  
  
Then Harry stood up and walked with her to DADA class. But then Harry tried to grabbed her hands in his, but to his surprise she let him.  
  
When Serena and Draco walked out of the Great Halls together and saw Harry and Hotaur. Serena began to whisper something in his ear and it said..  
"Hey draco lets follow Hotaru and Harry 'k?"asked Serena.  
  
"YEA LETS"said Draco while has an evil smirk on his face.  
  
As the two nosey followed Harry and Hotaru untill they reach DADA class. And walked in. Then seated themself next to Hotaru.  
  
"So Hotaru what was that about?"askd Serena while grinning at the girl.   
  
"Oh nothing he just asked to walked me to the class that all"said Hotaru while blushing.  
  
"OKay Hotaru"said Draco.  
  
Then a few minutes later everyone was in the class and seated them to their seats. Then a lady with long green/black hair entier the room in a dark green robe that covers her whole body.  
  
"Okay class My name is Professor Meioh"said the new Professor(now as known Prof. Meioh)  
  
"Hello Prof. Meioh"everyone said uion.  
  
"Okay class we'll be learning some new things. Okay this is a youma or a Monster"said Prof. Meioh when she pulled the curtain from the cage it has 2 diguestion monter in there.  
  
"Okay class may I have Ms. Tomeo, and Ms. Starr up here, Oh and Ms. Starr you will go after Ms. Tomeo when she's done"said Prof. Meioh as the good stood up and saw Serena nodded.  
  
When Prof. Meioh let the cage open one monster fling at Hotaru, as Hotaru threw it off and start a hand-to-hand combat then Hotaru took out her wands and shouted "Saturn Glaive Slash" as a big huge light came from Hotaur's wands and slash the monster into bits them it was dusted and then Hotaru blew the smoke off of her wands *lolz sry had to throw it in there*.  
  
When the seconds monster was thrown out with Serena it ran toward her, be she just stood there and punched him in the gut and start a Hand-to-hand combat then as usual she took out her wands when she was tired of the hand-to-hand combat and shouted "Moon serpent Bite" as thousands of posions snake appears and bite the monster as venom enters the monster it just burst into dust. Serena just put her wands back in her robe as she went back to her seats.  
  
"Thanks you Ms. Tomeo and Ms. Starr"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
"Now class now you see what those two just did now your job is to reach down and find that special power and call for it"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
Everyone did as they were told as every1 glowes differenit colors.(and it took like the whole time to do it to yea it very long to do)  
  
"Ah okay class it time to go now"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
As Everyone packed their things and walked out. Harry took his stuff and waited for Hotaru at the door. While Draco took Serena hand and walked out with her but she winked at Hotaru then left.  
  
"Hey Hotaru"said Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, c'mon Harry lets go okay?"asked Hotaru  
  
"sure"said Harry walking with her while entertwined their fingers together into the halls to the Greats Halls.  
  
-Great Halls-  
  
(Hey everyone I'm tired to type this again but wth(wat da hell) so i'm just gonna type some sort stuff iight)  
  
As everyone ate and ate as soon everyone was done they were to dismissed to their house for a rest.  
  
-Slytherin house-  
  
Serena was sleeping in her room untill something inside her was hurting her and she shoot up breathing hard then in the wind it said that the scouts have trouble.  
  
*^*Hotaru you awake?*^*  
  
^*Yea I guess we have to help huh?^*  
  
*^* Guess so C'mon its been along time since we fough ryte so lets get some good ass kicking battle*^*  
  
^* Sure It good to be in that again^*  
  
*^* I know C'mon meets you outside*^*  
  
Serena got up and open the screen windows and then a voice(no not her mommy er.. mother) 'Silver Cosmos Moon Power Infianty'  
  
Serena just shrugged and Shouted "Silver Moon Power Infianty" as a silver light flash then there stood Silver Cosmos. Silver Cosmos has an identical like Sailor Cosmos but its silver and has loope earrings and has and staff but its an crystal ball on it.  
  
When Serena Open that door she met with Infianty Sailor Saturn grinning at her.  
  
"Took you long enough"said Infianty Sailor Saturn teasing tone.  
  
"Alright lets go"said Silver Cosmos when she took her hands and teleportated to the battle scene is held.  
  
When Silver Cosmos and Infianty Sailor Saturn was there they saw the sailors scouts all on the ground in pain and moaning in pains as well. They smirked.  
  
"Hey You Ugly! Nice work! *lolz* But You don't want to face the wrath of Silver Cosmos and Infianty Sailor Saturn"Said Silver Cosmos while smirking at the scouts who just looked up at the new comers.  
  
"YEAH Be parpeard to be dusted"said Infianty Sailor Saturn while grinning at the scene.  
  
"Silver Cosmos Blast!"shouted Silver Cosmos as she twilers her staff and as it glowed bright silver then release it then dusted the monster.  
  
"THAT NO FAIR SILVER COSMOS"shouted Infianty Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I know but hey you get the next Monster all to yourself when we battle okay?"asked Silver Cosmos.  
  
"Sure Oh well we better get back"said Infianty Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Yeah we shuld"said Silver Cosmos as they turned around but stopped by Enternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"HALT!"said Enternal Sailor Uranus pissed.  
  
"What do you want Enternal Sailor Uranus"said Infianty Sailor Saturn rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me! Who are you two and are you with us and our princess?!?¿!¿?!?¿!¿"said Enternal Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Why should we Enternal Sailor Uranus?¿?"asked Silver Cosmos hotly.  
  
"Because we want you to help us!"said Enternal Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Ahh The Sea Spoke. Ahh Sorry no"said Infianty Sailor Saturn then turned around then walked off. But didn't notice the others was throwing attacks at them. 'It won't work'thought Silver Cosmos.  
  
As the attacts hit them Silver Cosmos held out her hand and made the attacts stopped then made it explode as she clutched her hand together. As the others looked confusely on who the hell did she do that each one though.  
  
Silver Cosmos and Infianty Sailor Saturn had teleported back to their rooms then detrandform and climb back to bed and fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:hey all you may thinks that i copy off you Demon of Chaos but actually i didn't. I may copy sum idea off of it because she's a very great story writer adn shyte. But if i cpoy off and type some stupid shyte to make it sonde cool and shyte then I WOULD DISREPRESENT MAH BLOOD YO! Oh and the next chapet is called : Draco's and Harry's Dream and who is this Silver blued haired girl?(to da boys of course she called DRACO DADDY how cute!!!!) OH and Elizabeth Ratz isn't here today so bye alls  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' )  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
  
OH AND PLZEEEEEE R/RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA NE!!!! 


	5. Draco's and Harry's Dream and who is thi...

A/n:Hey ppls THANIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! oh sry hyper 2day since i drank pop!!!!! Yea i noe ryte i'l always HAPPY/SAD/DRUNK/HYPER or singing ryte?????? oh well AND no azn ain't like me TDL(THANXS DA LORD) even though i don't believe GOD and stuff. BUT THANXSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO IT AINTE RINI.AND THATS ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o!!!!!!!!! you guyss a soooooo mean to me!!!!   
  
AND I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW THAT I OR ANY OF THE FANFICT WRITERS DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCPET THE STORY AND SOME MADE UP CHARACTERS.!!!!!!!!!!  
Vietgurl-Chan:HEY sup alls anyway how ya doi'??? yea i can't wait 4 2morow WE GOT A HALF day in skool!!!!! YEEPE *hyper* I think i should discontines dis story!!!!*frowninh*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Hey ya don't mind Her shes always hyper and shyte! why?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:b/c they hate it!!!!!!!!! that why that don't reivews me but only ONE DID THOUGH DEMONS OF CHAOS IS SUCH A COOLS PERSON!!!!!!! SHES SO COOL!!! ^_~*! anyway yea De-chan u r a great author except for me they hate mah story!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: oh don't do dat  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: name one reason why i shouldn't??????*OOPS GOTTA GO*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: ur lucky that youd didn't get her on her BAD side whoo you wouldn't wanna see dat! no at all. I noe you don't believe me that she very EVIL on her BAD sides she be cussing and try to get her angery out of her veins like when sum1 get her mad VERY VERY mad she'll go afta em and beat the living shyte outta 'em  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:*popping head in da door* Hey watcha talking about?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz & Readers: NUTTING  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:Okay not hyper anymore okay that a releaf to man i mean PPLZZZZZZ.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: So r 'da boiz getting their memory backs????  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:basly MOST of it just like where Serena fell on da floor sobbing dat da part well from where they met and when they fell in love be he can't se her face just her EYES same with Harry.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Popcorn anyway???*snapping fingers and appears a popcorn for each person*   
  
Readers: OHH can i have some *Elizabeth Ratz gave them popcorn*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:ohh this is gonna be good !!!!!*sequaling* i can't wait to see how DRACO lookes like when he was little.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: why he looked like now excpet with baby fat and golden hair.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Damn ONNA i wanted to read or see his description by myself but i guess that wat he would look like huh?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: basicly *receiving a slap on da shoulder*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: shut up!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:wow dat hurted *sarcastic*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Shut up *giggling a little*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: NO!   
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Shut up i wanna read DA story! LETS START  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: FINE u'd heard da lady lets start.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
"talking"  
  
'THINKING'  
  
^*TElEPATHIC^*  
  
//////Dream changing//////  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
  
Chapter 5: Draco's and Harry's Dream and who is this Silver blued haired girl?  
  
Draco got up that morning thinking about the dream he had earlier. Draco got up and got dress then open his door then went to the Great halls for breakfast. Draco bearly touched it he was zoned out thinking about the dream.  
  
-The dream-  
  
(Okay this is were hes about 5yr old)  
  
Draco was short for Dragon Serpent of the Sun. He was about 5 1/2 year old. His parents has taken him to the moon kingdom for the first time. The Queen and King of the Sun has a meeting there with Queen Serenity about Draco, and Serenity hand in marriage. Queen Venus told Draco to go around the kingdome and play in the garden.  
Draco went around the kingdome alright he was lost and trying to find his mother. Untill he ran into a girl about his age with blond hair with silver streaks in it that was put up in to two little buns on her head, with bright innocent silver blue eyes, but can only see her eyes though.  
  
"Hi there my name is Serenity whats yours?"asked the girl named Serenity.  
  
"My name is Draco from the sun kingdom"said Draco.  
  
"Oh so your the boy mommy always takes about, well you wanna play with me?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Sure Serenity"said Draco.  
  
"Can I call you silver then?"asked Serenity  
  
"Why silver?"asked Draco  
  
"Because your eyes looked like silver, so thats why"sid Serenity.  
  
"Okay Serenity"said Draco.  
  
"OKay Come on Silver, Lets go to the garden"said Serenity grabbing his hands and dragging him along.  
  
"Wait up Serenity"laughing Draco. (very OOC)  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
(Now hes about 15)  
  
"Hey Silver"said a voice behind him.  
  
'Only one person always called me that....'though Draco as he turned around and saw the most beautiful silver blue eyes around.  
  
"Serenity what are you doin' here?"asked Draco.  
  
"Silver you don't honestly think I'll miss your birthday, now would you?"asked Serenity while looking at him teasingly.  
  
"No, I guess not"sigh Draco.  
  
"So I guess you want your presents now or wait untill later?"asked Serenity with a teasing tone.  
  
"You got it with you?"asked Draco egaredly.  
  
"Yea but you have to catch me first"giggled Serenity head off runnying. As Draco tried to catch her.  
  
-The garden-  
  
"Hey Serenity Catch ya, Now where my present?"asked Draco looking in her eyes as he still has his arms around.  
  
"Fine"said Serenity as she lean up to kissed his cheeks but accdenity he lean down then press his lips to hers. As Serenity turned around and wrapped his necks, as he tighten his grip on her. He licked her bottom lips to ask a entrence. Serenity open her mouth in reply then she felt his tongues slided through her teeths and lips as he played with her tongues, as she moan in the back of her throat.  
  
When they were busy kissing the 2 Queens and 1 king walked through the garden they spotted them kissing and smile to each others then walked somewhere closer.  
  
As Serenity and Draco finish kissing they broke off and gasped up airs back into theirs lungs.  
  
'Wow, my very first kiss'though Serenity as she put her fingers on her brused lips.  
  
'Wow'though Draco as he saw her put her fingers on her brused up lips he started to regrat what he had done and looked down in ashamed.  
  
"Silver you have nothing to regrat about why are you ashamed?"asked Serenity confusely.  
  
"Ummm...I umm...IloveyouSerenity"blurted out Draco as he blushed.  
  
"Oh Draco, I love you too"said Serenity taking his has hands in hers.  
  
"You do???"asked Draco afriad that he heard it wrong.  
  
"Yes Silver,I do"said Serenity as she layed her head on his shoulders.  
  
"I love you Serenity, my Bunny"said Draco as he lean his head on hers.  
  
Then the Queen of Sun and Queen Serenity came out smiling at the two couples.  
  
"Ahh my dear bunny, I have some news for you"said Queen Serenity as she smile.  
  
"Really mommy what?"asked the curious little bunny.  
  
"You and Draco are engaged(sp)"said Queen Venus(no her name is Venus).  
  
"Really?"said Draco as his eyes light up.  
  
"Yes my little dragon"said the Queen. As they left and walked away.  
  
"I love you, My draco"said Serenity.  
  
"I Love you too, My Serenity"said Draco. As they holded hands and walked off into the garden.  
  
-End Dream-  
  
'Serenity who are you? She remind of Serena, No She can't be'though Draco not noticeing Serena's hands waving infront of him.  
  
"Draco are you in there?"asked Serena  
  
"Yea"said Draco snapping out his trance.  
  
-Gryffindor Tables-  
  
Harry was just as same as Draco but didn't notice. He did however has a similar dream though.  
  
As Harry walked out of his dorm then got on his robe then went to Great Halls for beakfast which he didn't eat as much since he has something on his mind.  
  
-The dream-  
  
(Okay this is were hes about 5yr old)  
Harry Emerald Potter of Earth (no hes not related to Dar-baka).He was about 5 1/2 year old. His parents has taken him to the moon kingdom for the first time. The Queen and King of the Earth has a meeting there with Queen Serenity about Harry, and Hotaru hand in marriage. Queen Terra told Harry to go around the kingdome and play in the garden.  
Harry went around the kingdome alright he was lost and trying to find his mother. Untill he ran into a girl about his age with black hair with purples highlights in it that was about to her chin, with bright innocent purples eyes, but can only see her eyes though.  
  
"Hello, My name is Anna whats yours?"asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Harry, its a pleasure meeting you Anna"said Harry like a gentaman.  
  
"Like wise Emerald"said Hotaru blushed as that slipped through her lips.  
  
"No I like but why Emerald?"asked Harry intersted.  
  
"I picked Emerald because you have emerald eyes"said Hotaru as she blushed even more.  
  
"Oh okay Shi Tenshi"said Harry.  
  
"Okay now why you picked Shi Tenshi?"asked Hotaru lookin at him.  
  
"Becuase I think I know who you are. Are you from Saturn?.."asked Harry while he saw her nodded and contines "they have Death and Reborn poweres so and beside you look like an angel but you also use Death poweres so, I its okay"said Harry.  
  
"Yes its fine"said Hotaru.  
  
////////////  
  
(Now hes about 15)  
  
"Hey Emerald"said a voice behind him.  
  
'Only one person always called me that....'though Harry as he turned around and saw the most beautiful purples eyes around.  
  
"Shi Tenshi what are you doin' here?"asked Draco.  
  
"Emerald you don't honestly think I'll miss your birthday, now would you?"asked Hotaru while looking at him teasingly.  
  
"No, I guess not"sigh Harry.  
  
"So I guess you want your presents now or wait untill later?"asked Hotaru with a teasing tone.  
  
"You got it with you?"asked Harry egaredly as his eyes light ups like fireworks.  
  
"Yea but you have to catch me first"giggled Hotaru head off runnying. As Harry tried to catch her.  
  
-The garden-  
  
"Hey Shi Tenshi Catch ya, Now where my present?"asked Harry looking in her eyes as he still has his arms around.  
  
"Fine"said Hotaru as she lean up to kissed his cheeks but accdenity he lean down then press his lips to hers. As Serenity turned around and wrapped his necks, as he tighten his grip on her. He licked her bottom lips to ask a entrence. Serenity open her mouth in reply then she felt his tongues slided through her teeths and lips as he played with her tongues, as she moan in the back of her throat.  
  
When they were busy kissing the 3 Queens and 2 king walked through the garden they spotted them kissing and smile to each others then walked somewhere closer.  
  
As Hotaru and Harry finish kissing they broke off and gasped up airs back into theirs lungs.  
  
'Wow, my very first kiss'though Hotaru as she put her fingers on her brused lips.  
  
'Wow'though Harry as he saw her put her fingers on her brused up lips he started to regrat what he had done and looked down in ashamed.  
  
"Emerald Whats the matter?"asked Hotaru confusely.  
  
"Ummm...I umm...I kissed and Iloveyoushitenshi"blurted out Harry as he blushed.  
  
"Oh Emerald, I love you too"said Hotaru taking his has hands in hers.  
  
"You do???"asked Harry afriad that he heard it wrong.  
  
"Yes Emerald,I do"said Serenity as she layed her head on his shoulders.  
  
"I love you Shi Tenshi, my angel"said Harry as he lean his head on hers.  
  
Then the Queen of Earth and Saturn and Queen Serenity came out smiling at the two couples.  
  
"Ahh my dear, I have some news for you"said Queen Annie of Saturn as she smile.  
  
"Really mommy what?"asked the curious little girl.  
  
"You and Harry are engaged(sp)"said Queen Terra.  
  
"Really?"said Harry as his eyes light up.  
  
"Yes my little Price"said the Queen. As they left and walked away.  
  
"I love you, My Emerald"said Hotaru.  
  
"I Love you too, My Shi tenshi"said Harry. As they holded hands and walked off into the garden.  
  
-End dream-  
  
Harry was too busy dazying in space that he didnt see the hands eaving infront of him.  
  
"Harry you in there?"said Ron curious.  
  
"Yea why?"asked Harry that he didn't notice them walking in.  
  
"Well you were to busy starting into space"said Hermione.  
  
"OH"said Harry as they eat and get their stuff. Then left to their Class.  
  
-Slytherin-  
  
"Hey Draco you okay we're leavig okay?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Hey wait up I'm comming with you"said Draco as he got his stuff and went off to class.  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
In Prof. McGongall Class.  
  
"Okay Class we're learning how to turn stuff into a any animal, but firstly you have yours wands right? Okay then just concentrat on your magic then when you hit it then called it off you might not have the same at everyone else"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
As every looked at their things infront of them then they started to concentrat on that magic as they glowed each and differenty poweres then snapped their eyes open then called off.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and concentrat his magic as he glowed bight silver blue his eyes snapped as he pointed his wands and called off "Seprents inferno" as the light surround his cup then disappear then as the cup replace ment was a red/fire snake.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Malfoy 50 points"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Serena closed her eyes then glowed bright silver then snapped her eyes open then whisper "Ice Tiger Remento"(I NOE ITS SUX JUST BEAR WITH ME EXSPECALLY U DIDN"T REIVEWS ME AS WELL) then the sets of bookf floats to the floor then glowed then as a Blue/Ice Tigers was there instead.  
  
"OH MY!! VERY WONDERFUL Ms. STARR EXCELLENT 50 points"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Hotaru did the same thing but she glowed bright purple then snapped her eyes open then whisper "Death Phoenix Revolution" as thousands of Black phoenix's appreared on her desk and Serena and Hotaru was playing with their pets.  
  
'Don't you wish you were that Tiger?'said inside of Draco's head.  
  
'Yea'said Draco mentally as he looked at Serena and saw her playing with the tiger as she giggles.  
  
"VERY WONDERFUL Ms. TOMEO 50 POINTS"said Prof. McGongall  
-Another parts in the same room-  
  
'Don't you wish you were that Fire Phoenix'inside Harrys head said.  
  
'Yea'said Harry mentally.  
  
Then Harry closed his eyes as his body glowed bright Green emerald then snapped his eyes then said "Fire/Emerald Phoenix revole"(i noe but i can't think of any) as Green/red Phenix appeard.  
  
"Excellent Mr. Potter 50 to Gryffindore"said Prof. Mcgongall.  
  
"Op There goes out time now reverse the spell"said Prof. McGongall as everyone said Spell despond and got their stuff then went to dinner ( i noe but i'm little bored/angry to do the diner)  
  
-The Great Halls-  
  
AS everyone was eating then Prof. Dumbledore interupted them.  
  
"May I have your attentsion please"said Prof. McGongall as she tap her spoon against her cup(i Think)  
  
"Yes yes Sorry to interrupt you but we have an exchange students from Japans also. She will be 3rd Year. Will you whoever house shes in help her out"said Prod Dumbledore as he seated back down then Prof. McGongall took out her scroll and read the name.  
  
"Alexandra Katrina Starr"said Prof. McGongall looking up from teh scroll. Then a figure leap away from the shadows. She had Silver blue hair with silver blue eyes (i'm obesse with sivler and blue they looked so cool). Her hair is up to her waist braided in one major big braides that fell to her back. She has on school robe.  
  
Alexandra Starr sat down on teh stool and felt a hat on her head, then heard voice in her head.  
  
'Hmmmmmm smart, brave, very powerful, generous, kind, friendly, Oh no wonder your the daughter of the princess Serenity. So what house you want to be in your hinghness? mostly Gryffindore and Slytherin?'asked the hat.  
  
'Hmmm..... Slytherin my dad will kill you if you didn't place me in my houses with my mother and father! and my aunt as well'said Alex back.  
  
'Slytherine eh? okay' said the sorting hat.  
  
"SLYTHERIN"shouted the hat.  
  
Everyone clapped then sat back down to eat. When that was over she took of the sortting hat then went to her table.  
  
When she got their she knew that her mother knew who she was and so did her Aunty.  
  
"Lexy what are you doin' here?"asked Serena curious.  
  
"Well Aunty, Mommy, I'm here to help you"said Alex.  
  
"Really niece? With what?"asked Hotaru curious as Serena.  
  
"umm I can't say but do Daddy and Uncle remember yet?"asked Alex egaredly but her hand flew to her mouth as she remember not to mention any of that.  
  
"Huh?"said Serena and Hotaru.  
  
"Nothing"said Alex acting like a little angel. When she saw Draco next to her she fling to his arms and mummble daddy while the two girls looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Huh who are you little girl?"asked Draco angry.  
  
"Alex daddy"said Alex.  
  
"Well Alex can you tell me why you keep calling me 'daddy'?"asked Draco coldly.  
  
"No sorry daddy I can't you have to remember"said Alex then let go then went back to eating.  
  
As everyone done eating they went back to their houes. Alex shared with two people in her dorms while she keep pouting or complainting on how her mother get her own room so do her aunt but she okays with it then fell a sleep.  
  
-In Draco's Room-  
  
'Damn annyoying little girls keep calling me daddy and shit'cursed Draco.  
'Damn that girls is sooo annyoying she kelt hugging my arms I feels like it gonna fall off damn that annyoying little gurl.  
As he kelp curse in his head he finally fell asleep.  
  
TBC..........................  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:hey*sniffing* why ??? do you guys have to be soooo mean to me??????? no fair. Oh well i noe i'm to nice or to mean for mah own good yea i now anyway bie and have a merry christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yea what she said.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:C YA LATA I BET THAT YOU WON'T EVEN BOTHER REIVEWING ME AND I"M STUCK WITH DAT NUMBER 24 REIVEWSSSSS!!!!!!!!! WELL if anyone who don't believe me BET YOU 5 BUCKS even though i can't give it to you!!!!! I BET I'LL BE STUCK WITH DAT NUBER FOR EVERY(NOT REALLY)  
  
OH WELL C YA LATA HATA'S HOLLA!!!!!!!!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' )  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
OH AND PLZEEEEEE R/RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA NE!!!!  
  
I LOVE ANIMALS 


	6. Realization I

A/n:hey sup all Lets c the reviewsssss!!!!! TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU THAT *POUTING* I WONDER WHY YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE EM??? OH WELL MIGHT AS WELL DISCONTUNE ITS.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:HEY SUP ppls *sadly, very sadly*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:hey Y DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO HER????*MADLY*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: its don't matta anyway just lets start shall we? Okay then LET DA STORY BEGIN OH AND I'LL DECRIBE ALEX IN DA BOTTOM.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: ROGER THAT MISSION CONTROLL *imamating a senshi*  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"talking"  
  
'THINKING'  
  
^*TElEPATHIC^*  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Chapter 6:Realization I  
  
-Last Night-  
  
(yea i noe lets start somewhere for a change *still sad*)  
  
-Draco's Room-  
Draco was sleeping and tosing,turning,and gripping hard on his sheets.   
  
"No Serenity"murmmed Draco while sleeping. Then shot up when he realize who that 'special Person' was.  
  
"Serena, My love, you are Serenity, How can I've been so blind to not see those beautiful eyes was your"said Draco wide eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena"said Draco as he closed his eyes and dream his silver haired goddessed who capture his heart.  
  
-Serena's Room-  
Serena was the same thing,sleeping and tosing,turning,and gripping hard on he bedsheets tighly.  
  
"Oh Silver you promised me you'll be back"mumbled Serena as she dreamt the past but different silver looked like Draco.  
  
At that moment she shoted up on the bed breathing hard, very hard.  
  
As her eyes tears and she began to murmmed "Silver, your Draco! I knew it your eyes is just like dracos" then layed back down on the bed then closed her eyes, then soonly mumbled "Draco I love you" then slept on peacefully.  
  
-Nexts Day-  
  
Draco approce(SP) Serena and asked her would she walked with him. She nodded and hold his hands while walking down the halls while the girls looked in evny that they wish someone would do that to them.  
  
They been like that for a couples of classes utill one time he camed up to her then asked Professor Meioh to be excussed for a few minutes. She nodded abd grinned.  
  
-Where they are-  
  
"Hey Draco what was it that you had pulled me out of class?"asked Serena as her eyes shine curiosity.  
  
"Umm will you go out with me? Serenity?"asked Draco while his heart ponded against his chest hard as if it would smash his rib and jumped out his chest.  
  
"Its really you Silver? Yes Silver"said Serena jumping in his arms.  
  
Sobbing in his arms he lift her face and wipes her tears then lean down and press his lips against hers.  
  
As Serena wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepen the his.  
  
As he licked her lips asking for an entrance, Serena open in reply and felt him slid his tongue in her mouth playing with hers.  
  
Draco wanted to go a little farther (i wonder how much??? *intersting*) so he ran his hands under her shirts, but she only let him touch her chest but no where else untill a special time (i wonder when?).  
  
But he groan in protest, but had an idea and his face or rather his lips cured in to a nasty grin of his, then took her hands and went back to Prof. Meioh's teaching befor she yelling the living shit outta them.  
  
As they walked back to Prof. Meioh's class it seems that everyone left already but there was Prof. Meioh smiling and then said "Its nice to see you again Prince Dragon Seprent of the Sun" as she bowwed to them.  
  
"Trista Meioh How many time have I told you not to do that?"asked the annyoyed Price or rather scolded.  
  
"As Many time as princess told me to not call her Princess but you know what they say "Old habites died hard" Now its time to get your memorys back"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
As she tooked out her staff out of no where and chanted a Plutoian Spell, as Draco's and Serena's forhead planet singal.  
  
As pictures flashed in theirs heads, then they open theirs eyes and smile at each others.   
  
But none of them notice their figure change, not untill Draco looked at Serena and gasped, she turned to him and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Serena Your hair its turning Silver Blue"obsever Draco. As Serena tooks some locks of hairs and looked at it but wasn't surprise of the change.  
  
"Dracos your hairs is Silver too but you've got Golden strips in your hair and your eyes is ice blue silver"said Serena looking at her handsome prince.  
  
"Is it now?? Mirror Rememtor Appearance(i NOW SUX!!)"said Draco pointing his wand there was a mirror in his hand then looked in it. It was true he has Silver hair and golden stripes and icey blue silver eyes.  
  
"C'mon Silver we gotta go now"said Serena pointing her wand at her books and stared at it then it started to float to her.  
  
"Yea i guess we do"said Darco as he tookes his bookds and they looked at Prof. Meioh then left.  
  
-Potions-  
  
"Starr, and Maylfoy Where have you've been?"boomed Prof. Snape.  
  
"At Prof. Meioh, Prof. Snape"said Draco seating down and warpping his arms around Serena waist and slid his hand under her shirt then slid her skirts and playing with her thongs, which he was surprise by the way(*lolz* sry can't help it)   
  
She grinned, a widest grin you ever seen on her.  
  
Hotaru looked at her happy but she want to know who was "Emerald" to her she knowes hes her love of her life but he seem so familiar but can't put her foot on it.  
  
Serena lean on Draco's shoulders since it was boring since she already know all this stuff and more and felling into a dream.  
  
-The Dream-  
  
"HAHAHAH PATHEIC SCOUTS"SAID MOLLY with evils in her eyes same with Darien while just grin then start laughing at the sighted of the scouts.  
  
"YEA FINALLY THAT BITCH LEAVE AND WE CAN RULE THE UNIVERSE"SAID Darien/Voldermort kissing Molly passionatly (Yuk!!! EWWWW no offene to those who are molly-fan i am to but Darien i'm haf and half oh well ignore me now*disappear*)  
  
"YES THAT IS TRUE LOVE"SAID MOLLY leaning against him.  
  
"DARIEN YOU BASTARD, YOU TOO VOLDERMORT!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO IDOITS WOULD MERAGES INTO 1 PERSON!!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH"Shouted Alex (Woohoo Go ALex even though shes young to be curse but don't blame me she old evnough for me I've been cussing SINCE 3RD GRADE oh well gotta go)  
  
"WATCH YOU MOUTH YOUNG LADY"sneered Darien/voldermort glaring his evil eyes at the girl.  
  
"NO WITH YOU?????? WHO THINK YOU ARE??? YOUR NOT MY FATHER!! YOUR NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF JAKE SHIT THATS WHAT!!!!!"SHOUTED Alex a very pissed girl at Darien.  
  
"YOU BETTER WATCH WHO YOUR DEALING WITH OOOPS TOO LATE "MOON BETRAYAL BLAST" "shouted Molly as a negative powered was sent to Alex, which she only smirked and held out her hands and the blast stopped and reflected it back to Darien and MOLLY.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH HOW THE FUCK CAN SHE DO THAT?"scream Molly at Darien/Voldermort, who just glared at her.  
  
" YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT MY MOTHER IS SILVER COSMOS DUHHH AND BESIDES I'M THE UNIVERSE PRINCESS"said Alex rubbing it in their faces.  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"shouted Darien/Voldermort and Molly.  
  
'we have to capture her' though Molly sending it to Darien who just nodded.  
  
"if your thinking on capturing me lets see you try you buch of BITCHESSS"said Alex.  
  
"Your mothers the bitch"said Molly while smirking at her.  
  
"HA yea right if shes the bitch she won't sell her body to every guy and getting theirs germs into your body, shss yea right thats my mothers yea right"scoffed Alex.  
  
Then Darien lunged himself at her but she just smirked and dissappeared.  
  
"DAMNED WHERE DID THAT LITTLE BITCH WENT TO????"raged Darien/Voldermort.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU SERENA! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WANNA BE QUEEN, BUT NO ONE FITS TO BE QUEEN NOT LIKE MY PRINCESS MOLLY"shouted Darien/Voldermort to the ceilin.  
  
"SERENA YOU KNOW YOU AINT NO QUEEN NOT LIKE ME!!!"GRINNGEd Molly.  
  
"C'mon Darien honey lets torture the scouts"said Molly turnning her back to Darien and start blasting powered at the scouts who just laied there in pain and scream out in pain.  
  
"HAHAHAH I"ll GET YOU SERENA YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BITCH SOON IN MAY GRASPED"Laughed Darien/Voldermort.  
  
-End Dream-  
  
Serena jumped at the dreamed ended and saw everyone looking at her confusely.  
  
From Prof. Snape to the boy end of the back room.  
  
"Is something wrong Ms. Starr?"asked Prof. Snape.  
  
"No its nothing Professor"Said Serena.  
  
"Okay then stop INTERRUPING my lesson"scolded Prof. Snape.  
  
"Yes Prof. Snape"  
  
"Damn I guess that all the time we have"cussed Prof. Snape.  
  
-The great Halls-  
  
"Serena What was that about in Potions??"asked Draco raising a brow.  
  
"Its nothing Draco, Here you got to meet Alexandra "said Serena pointing to Alex who just smile.  
  
"You mean that girl who hugged my arms and murmming 'DADDY'???"asked Draco getting angry.  
  
"Yes"said Serena bowwed her head.  
  
"Why did she called me 'DADDY' ????"asked Draco.  
  
"Because Daddy you are my daddy in the future, and Serena is MOMMY"said Alex.  
  
"Really?"asked Draco looking at Serena and Alex and saw the a double picture of two.  
  
"Yes Draco/daddy"said Serena and Alex union.  
  
"Okay Alex now tell me, did voldy Moldy and Dar-baka meraged?"asked Serena curiously.  
  
"Umm How did you know?"asked Alex.  
  
"Vision, and by the way NICE goin', That My girl telling him off"said Serena cherring Alex.  
  
"Okay start tell us"said Hotaru looking at Serena angry.  
  
"What? Okay what you want to know?"asked Serena.  
  
"Everything and How is Draco's Alexs Father?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Ru-chan Dracos is Dragon Seprents Of the Sun back then and don't you see difference between Alex, and Draco?"asked Serena.  
  
"UMMMMMM.........."said Hotaru looking at Alex and Draco looking back and forth.  
  
"Yea that shes has your hair but his golden strips and his eyes, but shes a girl"said Hotaru obsevering.  
  
"Yea and now I believe that Darien and Voldy Moldy is goin' to merage soon"said Serena as four person around her almost bugged their eyes out.  
  
"Are you Serious what happen to the others?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"The okay but we've gonna go back when its ready and give them their true memorys"siad Alex.  
  
"Okay"said Draco.  
  
"C'mon Serena lets go"said Draco and tell Alex to get to bed (very father like)  
  
They finish their lunch and got up and went to their houses. Then went to theirs Room/dorms and went to bed.  
  
TBC,,,,,.........................................  
  
Alex has Silver blue hair with golden strips with dracos icey blus silver eyes. She has her hair in a one major braides down her backs that was up to her waist even though she got it up to her knees.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:PPPLLLLZZZZZ REIVES I"M BEGGING YOU (EVEN THOUGH IT LOOK FUNNY)  
  
anyway peyce out!!!!!!  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' )  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
  
  
OH AND PLZEEEEEE R/RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA NE!!!!  
  
I LOVE ANIMALS  
  
R/RSSSSS PLZEEEEE THANKS YOU VERY MUCH!!!!! 


	7. Realization II

A/n:hey sup all. How ya doing sry if i haven't check out the reivew that much mah UNCLE was setttuing up a new printer for mah new CAMAER so it took him 2 dayz to get what the fuck he was doin' oh well sup??  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:hey y'allss!!! ^______^.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:y r u so happy? *curiously*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: i dunno *admiting* i just fell happy thats all.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: SUUUUUURRRRRRREEEEEEEE*sarcastic*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: anyway how ya doin' latly?????  
  
READERS:FINE WAT IS IT 2 U!!!!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:damn*muttering* nutting lets wanna noe okay!!!!! NOW GET OFF MAH CASE!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: I'M LAUGHING SOOOOO FUCKING HARD THAT MAH SIDES HURTS SO MUCH HAHAHAHA*LOLZ*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: w/e *muttering again* good for you mah good sides just went down hill*rolling mah eyes*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: W/e ama Lets start the damn story already????*rolling her eyes*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:Fine damn u heard da lady now lets start da story.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Chapter 7: Realization II  
  
-Gryffindore, Harrys Rooms-  
Harrys was sleeping in the same postions as Dracos and Serena (but he don't know that).   
Harry was sleeping unpeacefully, tosing, turning and gripping hard onto his sheets as sweats pour down his face.  
  
Then shot up in realizeing who his 'princess' was as sweats wents down his face and breathing hard as if he was running.  
  
"Oh Hotaru! my princess, my shi tenshi, how could've I been so stupid?"Harry cussing at himse'f.  
  
"Oh Hotaru, I promise to get you back into my arms I promise"said Harry to himself but could mentall see his mother and his Shi Princess mothers smilling.  
  
"OH Hotaru, I love you, my shi tenshi"said Harry falling into a deep embrace sleep.  
  
-Slytherins, Hotaru's Room-  
Hotaru was in the same postion as well.  
  
Tosing, turning, gripping hard on her pillow as she shot up and breathing havily, as sweats fell from her face and could felt her Saturn Signal on her forhead.  
  
"Harry! Your my 'Emerald' Prince of my life"said Hotaru havily.  
  
"I know Emerald your always in my heart even though your another person, I'll always love you!"said Hotaru laying back on her bed.  
  
"Oh Harry/Emerald whoever you are I'll love you till the earth is near its end"siad Hotaru sleeping or falling asleep.  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
"Hey Ru-chan how ya doin'?"asked Serena looking at her friend while holding Dracos hands.  
  
"I'm fine how 'bout you two couples?"asked Hotaru grinning.  
  
"We're fine"said Serena and Draco in a union.  
  
As they entered the Great halls adn sat down to eat their breakfast.  
  
Then finish what they ate and off to Trandfigureing(sp) or Prof. McGongall.  
  
As they entered that saw that Harry kelp looking at Hotaru, while Hotaru did the same but try not to.  
  
As they kelp listening to Prof. McGongall speechs and did the spell most got full credics others did few or had none at all.  
  
"Okay class that seem to be the time for all we had for now"said Prof. McGongall at them.  
  
They all took their stuff. Some was digused with Serena and Draco keep kissing.  
  
-Great Halls-  
  
(i now i'm sleepy)  
  
As everyone was eating Harry gather his courage and walked over to the Slythering table while the Whole Gryffindor table looked at him in shocks.  
  
As many of the Slytherin gave Harry a glared.  
  
"What are you doin' here Potter?"asked Draco annyoyed.  
  
"I'm sure Hes here to asked Hotaru here on a date right Lexy?"asked Serena winking at Harry and stifling a giggle as he blushed.  
  
"Yea"said Alex but thinking something else ' I wonder when is Cathrine comming I'm sure their shock the hell outta of Uncle Harry and Auntie Hotaru'  
  
"Well....um....Shi Tenshi er I mean Hotaru Will you go out with me?"asked Harry as he felt his face burned.  
  
"Well then Emerald err Harry I'd love too"said Hotaru while giggling.  
  
As Harry went back to his table with a grin on his face and a little blushes on his cheeks.  
  
"WTF was that about Hotuar?"Demamed Draco angryly.  
  
"Well Harrys the Prince of Earth not like that impossered 'Darien'"said Serena while her eyes darked as she said dariens name.  
  
"Oh, then whos this darien?"asked Draco wanted to know who made his love so pissed about.  
  
"Darien was my false fiance and Earths prince"said Serena as her aura was glowing silver.  
  
"Whoa there chill out bunny"said Draco tring to clam her down but wanting to kill the bastard as well.  
  
As Serena finally clamed down Prof. Dumbledore stood up and said a few things.  
  
"We are going to have another exchange students and also from Japan"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Then Prof. McGongall stood up with a scroll in her hand, as she unscroll it and called out a name.  
  
"Katrina Annie Tomeo"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Then a girl walked up in her Hogwarts robes.  
  
The girl has deep rick black hair and emerald green eyes.   
  
She walked up and sat on the stool and felt a hat put on her head.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm........."said the sorting hat.  
  
'Ummmmm.....ahh please to see you! princess Saturn and Earth, I'm sure your mother and father is gonna be surprise. Lets seeee.......umm..... you got your mothers power while mix with your father, both of their kindness.ummmmmmm.....fit in all houses except 2 Slytherin and Gryffindor so which one Princess?'asked the sorting Hat.  
  
'Please don't call me Princess I hate that umm........ I guess I have to be in.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: hey y'all sup???? like it Oh well tell me which house this GURL should b in iight? iight so lets see..... which house you picked!!!!!!  
  
Elziabeth Ratz:Hey gurl so do they have Siblings?(Alex and kat)  
  
Vietugurl-Chan: damn so dats what i 4got about oh well well tell ya lata if now MUHAHAHA*gone crzy* oh iight Serena is pregents by 2 months so is Hotaur (da future) boyz. Anyway c ya lata iight don't hata hatas!!!!! j/k  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yea see ya lata !!!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
AND IF I DON'T UPDATE OR ADD A NEW CHAP. THAT MEAN I EITHER HAS A PARTY OR VERY VERY VERY BZY!!!!! OH WELL G2G!!!!!! ^_____~ 


	8. An Intersting Night

A/N:HEY ALL if you think just because i typed or wroted "HATAS" OR "IIGHT" it just mean i'm playing around and shyte! And just because I'm already FLAMED by some1 who think i'm was "INSLUTING" them when i wasn't damn if ya azn noe what i was saying about then ya noe i was playing and all azn and I mean all azn is like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:hey all sry if u think i was INSLUTING u's but i wasn't that how i am and if you didn't know asked Elizabeth Ratz because since we both grew up together !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: that ryte she'll be saying that even ppls around her hinted there was a playful voice she was useing when she said em.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: no matta i noe ppls will hurt mah FEELINGS. And if i do hate or jealous your called it then i have one question (mayjor) what do u have that i am HATING OF or Jealous of???? hmmmm..............  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: I dunno mayb their story?*joking around*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Lizzy you of all pplz, noe that i'm not a jealous person even when Ponveilly(friend) slept next to RANDY!(GUY I LIKE) but ya noe I LOVE DA STORY THEY WROTE!!!!!!!!!! even though SOME have a bad attitude, don't get me there!!!!!!*warning and joking around*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: True dat! anyway! I for one don't want u there for sure i mean once your there u'll be coughing off a storm!!!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:*lolz* NE, Ne, dat so true. So anyway Lets start da story!!!!! if you ain't gonna pick then i will iight maybe gryffindore but nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................... but oh well.  
*coughing*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:cool let start then.  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
"talking"  
  
'THINKING'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(AUTHOR NOTES)  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
Chapter 8:An Intersting Night  
  
  
'Please don't call me Princess I hate that umm........ I guess I have to be in..........................Gryffindore'said Kat.  
  
'Gryffindore???? I though you'll be in Slytherin just like your mother?'asked the sorting hat.  
  
'Well I know that Lex is there because of her mommy and daddy but I want to know more about daddy! in PERSONAL'said Kat.  
  
'Alright............'said The sorting hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"shouted the Hat and left off of her head. As she went or claimed off the stool and walked toward her pasted father and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi I'm Harry Potter"said Harry looking at her, as she smile kindly at him.  
  
"I'm Katrina Annie Tomeo"said Kat.  
  
"You awfully looked like Hotaru and Harry"obsevered Ron, who sat across from them, so did Hermione, who just nodded in agreement.  
  
"So What are you to him and Hotaru?"asked Hermiome  
  
"Well....um......."said Kat stummerin'.  
  
But then Hotaru walked over to Harry and sat next to Kat and whispered in her ear. Who everyone in the house looked curiously at the two. (gryffindore house)  
  
"Kat, my dear daugher, you must be here to help us?"asked Hotaru.  
  
As Kat nodded and looked at her and asked her "mommmy, daddy know yet?" with a curious face on. But unforunet(sp) he heard them and said.  
  
"Kat, my lovely daughter"said Harry and he pulled her into his embrance.  
  
While Ron and Heriome Looked at them curiously, very curiousity.  
  
"I take that as a yes?"asked Kat. As both of her parents nodded and smiled at each other.  
  
"I know the reason why you went to Gryffindor, sweetie, and I'm real proud of you"said Hotaru smiling but her eyes shine with proud.  
  
"Thankes Mom"said Kat smile.  
  
-Slytherin Table-  
  
"Awwwww thats so nice that Kat went to Gryffindore to keep her father company"said Serena leaning on Dracos shoulders while he still looked confuse.  
  
"Who is she?"asked Draco while looking at Serena and Alex who just looked innocent.  
  
"Oh don't put that face with me so blurt it our who is that little child?"asked Draco.  
  
"WEll.... Fine, Katrina Annie Tomeo who is really Katrina Anniebella Potter"said Serena with a heavy Sigh.  
  
"WHAT"said Draco who nearly shouted.  
  
"Its true daddy"said Alex.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that, that little child is Hotaru's and Harry's child?????"asked Draco pissed.  
  
"Yes and you could lower your voice are you trying to make us deaf??"asked Alex who gettting pissed.  
  
"What ever"muttering Draco.  
  
"And beside shes your niece so LIVE WITH IT"said Serena.  
  
"WHAT ME AN UNCLE OF POTTERS CHILD????"SHOUTED DRACO.  
  
"YES"Said Serena and Alex who pluged their ears as everyone looked at Draco, who just sat down and shut up(OOCSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS).  
  
Then Serena whispered some word in his ears and his eyes widen in surprise and pulled her on his laps and start kissing down her neck which she only giggle in reply.  
  
"UGHH Get a room you two"snapped Alex at her future mother and Father who was busy flirting and playing with each other.  
  
"What ever Lexy, So tell me Lexy feast your eyes on someone yet?"asked Serena as her eyes shine in intrest.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not"said Alex annyoyed that her own mother was goin in her business.  
  
"You better not"scolded Draco who only mummble who still was kissing Serena's neck and gowing up slowly.  
  
As his hands went under her shirts and went down to play with her g-strings and played with her starps, which how ever surpirsed him, very.  
  
"You never told me you had certains undiesss"whispered Draco into her ears making her blushed in embarssed.  
  
"Well you nevered asked"said Serena or rather whispered backed.  
  
"Oh would you please get a room?"groaned Alex who is digusted by her FUTURE mother and Father.  
  
"WEll will back at the dorms"said Serena grinning.  
  
"OH"said Draco smirking at the idea. And some imaged in his head that made Serena felt his LION (*cough* damn I wish it was me, but oh well) tighing.  
  
Which made Serena very surprised. While Alex just groan again.  
  
"Whats Da matter with you Lex?"asked Serena.  
  
"Oh NOThering just the FACt that you two are messing with each other in PUBLIC"said Alex with loathsome voice.  
  
"Well fine then"said Draco, who stopped and pushed Serena off his laps and lean on her head.  
  
"Embarssed? Lex but you'll be doin' that to your boyfriend SOON"said Serena who only smirked at the blushed girl.  
  
"NO"said Draco (protective aint he?¿) getting pissed.  
  
"What Matter Draco?"asked Serena.  
  
"I said No boyfriend untill she's OLD enough"said Draco wisly.  
  
"C'mon Drake I know your real protective about your Daughter you have to let her GROW you know?"asked Serena looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I know but still no"said Draco hardheadly.  
  
"What every Daddy"said Alex who just rolled her eyes.  
  
-Gryffindore Table-  
  
"Well I got to go back to Slytherin now"said Hotuar standing up.  
  
"Bye Mommy, Say Hi to Lex for me"said Kat.  
  
"Yea hope you'll come back here for a talk once and a while EH?"asked Harry grinning.  
  
"I Guess so, must go now"said Hotaru Grinned back. Then turned her back and walked away.  
  
-Slythering Table-  
  
As the whole table saw Hotaru walked back to Slyterin table and saw that she was REAL happy.   
  
"So Alex, Kat said Hi for you. And what happen while I was gone?"asked Hotaru still want to go back.  
  
"Well Auntie you only been gone for 40 minutes"stated Alex.  
  
"Yea still what happen?"asked Hotaru ignoring the last part.  
  
"WEll MOMMY and DADDY kelp flirting with each other"said Alex with that strong loathsome voice.  
  
"OH?"said Hotaru while looking at Draco and Serena in intrest eyes.  
  
Serena blushed, while Draco just snorted and contining to play with her g-string starps.  
  
"Okay so what?"asked Draco in annyoyance.  
  
"Nothing"said Hotaru stifling a laugh.  
  
"So Ru-chan we better hurry and go back to our room we gonna play a game(ohhhhh)"said Serena as her eyes twinkle with mischief.  
  
"OHHHH I Don't like that"said Hotaru/Alex in a union.  
  
"Just do it"said Serena scowling.  
  
"Okay"said the two fearing for their lives.   
  
While Serena just smirk and evil one and Draco with curiousty written in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yea why don't you invited Harry and Kat with Ron and Hermione, Its time those get set up"said Serena with amuse twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Okay"said Hotaru/Alex worried.  
  
-Gryffindore's Table-  
  
Harry was talking to Kat but she interruped them when Hotaru walked over there and sat down where she was last time.  
  
"Hi mamma, What are you doin' here?"asked Kat as a kitten.  
  
"Well Kat, Yourself,Harry,Ron and Hermione is invited to the Slytherin House, but I don't know why either"said Hotaru putting a hand on her face while she was thinking.  
  
"How do we get there?"asked Ron fearing that this was a evil sceme of Draco's.  
  
"Well Serena aked Prof. Snape and hopefully he'll lets us in"said Hotaru looking at them.  
  
"O-o-o-o-kay"said Ron with fare in his voice.  
  
-After Dinner-  
  
"Uncle Snape?"asked Serena with Hotaru there.  
  
"Daddy?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Fire-fly, Rena, You two finally remember?"asked Prof. Snape with surprise written on his face.  
  
"Yes Uncle/Daddy"said Hotaru/Serena in a union.  
  
"Oh My dear Serenity"said Prof. Dumbledore who appeared out of no where.  
  
Then he open his arms as Serena smile and broke a ran toward her grandfather arms.  
  
"Hell Porf. Dumbledore-san"said Hotaru.  
  
"Grandpa Dumbledore"said Serena in a mummed against his robes.  
  
"Yes it is I"said Prof Dumbledore with happiness in his eyes.  
  
"No what is do you two want?"asked Prof. Snape rudly and he crossed his arm on his chest and looked at the two.  
  
"Well Daddy can we invited Harry,Ron,Herione, and Katrina to our House?"asked Hotaru with hope as she crossed her fingers.  
  
"Well Prof. Dumbledore?"Asked Prof. Snape(v. OOC's) lookeing at him.  
  
"Hmmm..... I guess so why not"said Prof. Dumbledore shrugging.  
  
"YEAHH!!!"cheered Hotaru/Serena.  
  
"Now run off you two"said Prof. Dumbledore with amuse.  
  
"'Kay"said The two girls and ran off to met the others.  
  
  
-Outside-  
  
"So?"asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Well Yes, Prof Dumbledore said Yes"said Hotaru as she her eyes shined with Happiness just like the past.  
  
"THat wonderful"said Draco grumbly.  
  
"C'mon"said Hotaru as the group followed her but Serena stayed back with Draco and walked slowly.  
  
-Slytherins House-  
  
Everyone was in Serena was because it was the biggest.  
  
Then everyone sat on the floor chatting except Serena and Draco who was busy kissing.  
  
The whole group groan and threws pillows at them.  
  
"Alright"said Draco angryly as hes kiss with Serena was ruin.  
  
"Alright Lets play Truth or Dare"said Serena with evil in her eyes but everyone was around her just groan again.  
  
"Fine then lets start with Hotaru"said Serena starting off.  
  
"Hotaru Truth or Dare?"aked Serena.  
  
"Ummm.... Dare"said Hotaru taking her courage.  
  
"Okay hm........... kissed Harry and take off your shirt"said Serena grinning like a fool.  
  
Hary was startle and started to blushed when Hotaru took of her shirt and went toward Harry and warpped her arms around his neck and French kissed him.  
  
Harry was again shocked but closed his eyes and kissed back then he moved his hands up to her bra was about to take it off but she broke the kiss.  
  
"WHOOHOOO Go Hotaru"said Alex cheering for her.  
  
Hotaru smiled back and sat bck down and putting on her shirt. Then turned to Heriome.  
  
"'Mione Truth or Dare?"Asked Hotaru.  
  
"Truth"said Heriome while clutching her book to her chest.  
  
"Good"said Serena/Hotaru/Alex/Kat while all the guys gave them a clueless looked excpet for Harry.  
  
"Okay Hermione Do you Like or Love Ron Here?"asked Hotaru grinning.  
  
"Ummm.....Yes I Love him"said Heriome covering her face with a book, but all the room knowes she blushing and Ron was surprise.  
  
"Ron..Truth or Dare?"asked Heriome looking at him.  
  
Ron gulped and said in a squeakly voice"Dare" then all the guy looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Kissed 'Mione and tell you like/love her"said Serena taking over.  
  
Ron blushed and lean toward Hermione and capture his lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss they forgot when they were and though it was heaven. When they broke off Ron muttered "I love you, Hermione"in her ears, which she was surprise.  
  
"Oh Ron"said Hermione as she lean on his shoulder.  
  
"You 4 knew didn't you?"asked Ron to Serena, Hotaru, Alex, and Kat, who simply nodded.  
  
"Oh well, Now Kat, Truth or Dare?"asked Ron to the small girl.  
  
"Truth"beammed Kat.  
  
"Alright, who do you like?"asked Ron curoius.  
  
"WEll...........I just been here I guess no one "yet" "said Kat beamin again.  
  
"Good answer, Katty"said Alex.  
  
"So Lex Truth or Dare?"asked Kat looking at her.  
  
"We Then Dare!!"said Alex.  
  
"Okay then go around the Slytherin Common Room with a towle wrapped around you!"said Kat.  
  
"Okay"said Alex went to her dorm and took off all her and got her towle and warpped around her then walked out of her dorm and walked around the commom room as many guys started at her.  
  
"Woohoo GO Alex"said Kat.  
  
"Okay Harry Truth or Dare?"asked Alex.  
  
"WEll then Truth"said Harry.  
  
"Okay Since when did you liked Hotaru?"asked the girl and grinned to see her uncle blushed.  
  
"Well the first day she trandfer here"admit Harry as he felt his face burned and all the girls giggled.  
  
"Now Draco Truth or Dare?"asked Harry.  
  
"Dare"said Draco.  
  
"Okay go kissed Serena and take off her shirt"said Harry smirking.  
  
"Okay"said Draco as he went to Serena and brush is lips against her then capture it and wrapped his arms around her waist and then move up and unbutton her shirt and slid it off as she just sat there with her bra on.  
  
"Okay Serena Truth or Dare?"asked Draco looking at his love.  
  
"Well then Dare"said Serena.  
  
"Okay take me to my room and stripped down to nothing"said Draco thinking about what she would looked like.  
  
"okay"said Serena then dragged Draco to his room and then French kissed him then slowly taking off her clothes and grabbed Dracos hand and warpped it around her waist.  
  
Draco was surprised how her skin felt like a baby skin, so soft and smooth. Then he moved his hand up ward and grabbed her breat, then tried to moved down but she broke the kiss and got her cloths back on.  
  
When she was done she was surprise to see Draco standing there smirking and pointing to his pants where there was a huge tents in it.  
  
"Draco get that thing down now"scolded Serena.  
  
"Awwwww.....Okay"said Draco as his tents went down (i wonder how).  
  
"Thats better"said Serena walking back to her room.  
  
"Okay, Serena, Shi Tenshi, Alex, we got to go"said Harry while Kat, Ron, and Heriome nodded.  
  
"Okay"said Serena, Hotaru,and Alex in a union.  
  
  
As everyone clared the room there was left was Darco, and Serena (figure).  
  
Draco wisphered into her ear about somthing and she agreed, which was shocking to him.  
  
Then through the night those two was in bed making love.  
  
THen they fell a sleep, wrapping their arms around one and another.  
  
"Good Night, Silver"said Serena yawing and her eyes fell closed.  
  
"Good Night, Bunny"said Draco falling asleep himself.  
  
Those two slept through the night and has the best night of their lives.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: whooo damn its cold *wrapping a balanet around myself*.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I have no idea how i finish this fic *shivering*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Watcha mean?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I'M SICK DUMMY *coughing*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: You're right I wonder how DID you finish this FIC?"  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:Don't mock me I don't feel So good, if you didnt notice. I'm gonna be out for a while!!!!!! :/.  
  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yea see ya lata !!!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
AND IF I DON'T UPDATE OR ADD A NEW CHAP. THAT MEAN I EITHER HAS A PARTY OR VERY VERY VERY BZY!!!!! OH WELL G2G!!!!!! ^_____~  
ANYWAY 'OPE YOU LIKE IT THIS TIME BYE BYE *SHIVERING* 


	9. Raye, Amara, Michelle, And Amy's Realiza...

A/n: I'm soooooo ashamed!!!!!!!!! *bury head in hands*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:hey yea well i'm still embaressed about dat little thing in the last chap. *blushing*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: you just loved it didn't u?????  
  
Veitgurl-Chan: well i dunno Draco is cute and all but..........................  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: but????  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: wth with it yea well they aint in 5th Years they're in 6ths!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ exception of Alexy and Katy they're in 3rd~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: W/e*rolling her eyes* Anyway sk8ting was da blast  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:yea but i wanna go ICEY LAND (hint Ice sk8te)  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:why??????  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:B/c we went Rollar blade for such a long time its getting boring kinda.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Yea true but soooooo  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:NVM  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:So watcah do for this CH?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:Dunno*admitting*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: U fin typing up mah story????????  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: DAMN so dats wat i 4got *whispering*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: U DIDN't DID U????  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Chill out AMA we got allll vacation~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yea but stillll  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I'll try to finish it as soon as i can *promising*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:U betta.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: W/e *rolling mah eyes* So anyway lets start Da story eh Lizzy?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yea lets so much chit-chat and no story around here!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: U'd heard da lady lets go!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"talking"  
  
'THinking'  
  
^*telepathic^*  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 9: Raye, Amara, Michelle, And Amy's Realization  
  
-SM's-  
  
Raye was fire reading about the dream she had last night. She spent hours on the fire reading as sweat rolled down her face.  
  
"Great Fire show me what did that dream meant?"said Raye as she spoke to the fire.   
  
The fire respond and flamed the room brightly and showed her dream in her head again.  
  
Then her eyes snapped open 'oh serena, I'm so sorry, my princess i'm so sorry to not notice that Molly is a real bitch'   
  
She sobbed sadly and realizing what she did to her princess, her friend, her sister.  
  
Then she heard footsteps outside and wipped her tears to not let anyone see she was crying.  
  
The door open and came in the group.  
  
Raye glared at molly at the coner of her eyes.  
  
"Whats the matter Raye?"asked Mina.  
  
"Nothing Mina-chan"said Raye cooly.  
  
"Are your sure?"asked Ami.  
  
"Yes Ames"said Raye.  
  
"Ok and Raye may I see your after the Meetings"asked Amara,Michelle,and Amy.  
  
"Okay sure"said Raye.  
  
"Okay we're here to discuss the monters destorying the city"said Molly (bitch).  
  
"Yea go ahead Hime-chan, dicuss something"said Michelle coldy.  
  
"What the matter Michelle?"asked Molly narrowing her eyes at her.  
  
"Nothing Hime-chan"said Amy coldy.  
  
"Are you sure? And don't give me thats tone with"said Molly who put on a warning voice while Raye,Amara,Michelle, and Amy rolled theirs eyes but didn't let her see it.  
  
"Anyway who so you think is doin' this"asked Molly who looked at the others, who just shrugged.  
  
"Maybe its Chaos"said Amy.  
  
"Yea its Chaos"said Molly who just took Amy's answer.  
  
'Thats little, little slut' though Amy (go amy).  
  
"Whats the Matter Amy?"asked Molly cooly.  
  
"Nothing Hime-san"said Amy with a cold venom voice.   
  
The others shivers as the cold went down their spines.  
  
"Amy if you don't stop puttign thats tone with me I'm gonna Stripped your powers (if she can do thats with da fake crystal)"said Molly sounding all cool.  
  
"Go a head You slut"said Amara who stood up to her.  
  
"Amara you too?"asked Molly shocked.  
  
"Yes I can't believe you were my princess, kitten was the better princess then you ever will be"said Amara with a deadly tone.  
  
"Alright I'll stripped you and Amy"said Molly.  
  
"If you can do it MOLLY"Said Raye laughing.  
  
"What do you mean I'm the princess"said Molly pissed.  
  
"You may let the others think thats but lets just say You're a fake"said Michelle.  
  
"I'm not the fake one Serena is"said Molly Pissed.  
  
"No Serena is the REAl princess then you"said Amy.  
  
"But shes a klutz,slut,bitch, do I need to go on?"asked Molly.  
  
"No Molly you don't but Amara,Michelle,Amy and myself know that YOU'RE the BITCH around here"said Raye.  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that to your princess, you bitchese"said Darien getting pissed.  
  
"I can say whatever we want since she's no princess of ours"said Amara and Michelle.  
  
"NOW get out of my temple and get your snobby ass outta here"said Raye with fire flamed in her eyes.  
  
Then they stood up and walked out.  
  
"Now what is that your want?"asked Raye.  
  
"Well never mind Raye we found out the truth ourself"said Michelle.  
  
"Well lets just hope thats Serena finally realize we Realize that"said Amy sadly.  
  
-HP's-  
  
Hotaru, and Alex walk in Serena's room to wake her up so they wont be late.  
When they walked in they saw Dracos arms wrapped around Serensa and Serena's arms around Draco. Which was is surprsing.  
  
Then Alex jumped on the bed hoping up and down.  
  
Draco adn Serena stirred in they're sleep and open their eyes and saw Alex jumping up and down the bed with glee and saw Hotaru with a amuse look on her face.  
  
"'Moring Honey"said Serena laying there.  
  
"Moring"said Draco and Alex.  
  
"What the matter Sere?"asked Hotaru saw the look on Serena's face.  
  
"Amara, Michelle,Amy and Raye broke free from the spell"said Serena.  
  
Draco looked confuesed but Hotaur and Alex understood.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do mommy?"asked Alex.  
  
"Well we'll asked Trista to trandport them over here whatcha say we do miss them"suggest Serena.  
  
"Thats a wonderfull idea I mean I miss Amara-papa and Michelle-mamma, When do we get to asked her?"asked Hotaru like a little child.  
  
"When Draco and I get dress"said Serena.  
  
"oh"said the Two with blush on their cheeks, then left the room.  
  
"Finally"said Draco pulling her closer to him and kissed her.  
  
"Okay Draco I warn you Amara is gonna kill you if she found out"said Serena.  
  
"Who is 'Amara'?"said a jealously(ooooooocccccc).  
  
Serena sening jealous and quikly said "shes my protector don't you remember?"   
  
"Oh Uranus with her protective of you, yea I remember alright"said Draco coldy.  
  
"OkaY"said Serena got up and put on her clothes.  
  
Then two head popped in.  
  
"Are you done yet?"asked Alex.  
  
"No Honey daddy has to get dress"said Serena answering her daughter question.  
  
"ARGHHHH, is he really thats slow?"pouted Alex.  
  
"No Honey I'm not?"said Draco behind Serena.  
  
Serena turning around and saw him in his robe and fully ready.  
  
"Yea daddy finish, now can we?????"asked Alex looking at her mother, who just nodded.  
  
"YYYYEAAAAAAAHHHHH"said Alex running down the hall strigt to Prof. Meioh's room.  
  
Then the 5 slowly joined her.  
  
By the time there got their Trista or Prof Meioh smiled at them and looked at Serena in questions.  
  
"Trista I trust my little messager told you?"asked Serena looking at Alex.  
  
"Yes, your highness, she did and I would love to but don't you think we should warn them first?"asked Trista.  
  
"Yea sure, Hotaru to Alex, well maybe not Alex they don't know you just yet so Hotaru will you do the honrs?"asked Serena but saw her daughter pouting.  
  
"I know Lexy, but do they know you in this time period?"asked Serena looking down at her and hold her hand.  
  
Alex shook her head.  
  
"Hey when they get here you can be with them all you like?"asked Serena and Hotaru.  
  
"Really?"asked Alex.  
  
"Yes, but stary away from Amara she'll get suspectic about you?"said Draco coldly.  
  
"Eh......okay daddy?"said Alex.  
  
Hotaru went over to Prof. Meioh's desk and took a qill and start writting.  
  
"Are you done Auntie?"asked Alex looking at her.  
  
"Just a bit more.........There I'm done?"said Hotaru giving Alex the note and let her put it in the envalope(sp?).  
  
"Okay honey write your name if you want and Kats then ours"said Serena.  
  
"Really? OKay!!!!"beammed Alex and saw her mother nodded.  
  
Alex wrote Her name, her mothers, her auntie and then her cousins name.  
  
"Mommy can I give it to them?"asked Alex and Kat (4got to mention shes there as well).  
  
"Hotaru?"asked Serena looking at Hotaru, who nodded.  
  
"Okay but be careful now"said Hotaru, and Serena in a union.  
  
"Okay mommy"said Alex,and Kat.  
  
"Can we go now Auntie Trista?"asked the two.  
  
"Yes we can, Lets go"said Trista take they're hands and walked in to a portal.  
  
"Now just wait"said Hotaru and Serena nodded and rest her head on Dracos shoulders, Hotaru did the same thing to.  
  
-SM's-  
  
When the a black protal open they wasn't alarm.  
  
Then two little girls came out and Trista did to.  
  
"Hello girls"said Trista.  
  
"hello We got a letter from Mommy"said Kat/Alex in a union.  
  
"Who your mommy?"asked Amara looking at them carfully.  
  
"You know them as Serena and Hotaru"said the two.  
  
"Whos the father?"asked Amy.  
  
"stoped with the question already and read the damn letter!"said Alex getting annyoyed.  
  
"I bet she got that from her father"said Amara.  
  
"No she don't ummmmm.....10 to 1"said Raye.  
  
" I bet with Raye 30 to 1"said Amy (damn Amy betting?)  
  
" ME too, Nahhhh 40 to 1"said Michelle(wtf?)  
  
"Well you're all gonna pay up 50 to 1"said Amara then shook hands with them.  
  
"Alright we'll be leaving right? Auntie Trista"asked Kat.  
  
"Yes Katrina we'll be leaving"said Trista.  
  
"Good Amara is gonna win"said Alex whispering.  
  
"Okay now girls sorry can stay but they're mother is getting worried"said Trista them a black protal open and they went throught it.  
  
"Okay now open it!"said Amy eagarly.  
  
"Okay hold your pants"said Raye as she open it and start reading it, as a smile curved up her face.  
  
"What did it say?"asked Amara angryly.  
  
"Here and Read it out loud"said Raye shoving it in her face.  
  
"Dear Amara,Michelle,Raye and Amy,  
How are you doing? Serena and I are senting this letter to let you know that we know you've broke the spell that Darien and Molly casted on you.  
Just to let you know Serena and I are very happy to get you back to normal.  
And we'll gonna asked the head teacher to let trandfer to our school.  
Be ready with the stuff in handy nevermind your stuff would be here ready for since Trista gonna go shopping for you.  
Be ready to come here!!!!!!  
See you later.  
Sincerely,  
Alex,Kat,Serena,and Myself, Hotaur.  
  
P.S Sent us a relpy!!!!!!  
  
  
"Well what your think, be cause I'm goin"said Amara.  
  
"Me TO"said Michelle and Amy.  
  
"Okay I'll go to"said Raye writing a respond.  
  
Then Raye called out to Trista.  
  
Then a black portal appeared and came out again Trista, walked up to Raye and took the letter and said good bye and left.  
  
"When do you'll think we'll have to wait?"asked Raye.  
  
"Dont' know"said the rest shrugging.  
  
-HP's-  
  
"Hey Trista"said Hotaru.  
  
"Hey Hotaru, Here the letter"said Trista handing Serena the letter.  
  
Then open it u and read it out loud.  
  
  
"Dear Hotaru,Serena,  
How are you? We're fine over here and yes we'll go to your school.  
We'll be waiting.  
Sincerely,  
Amara,Michelle,Raye and Amy  
P.s who do Alex get het temper from?  
They bust out laughing.  
  
"From her father of course"said Seren looking at Draco who just smirked proudly.  
  
"Alex you want to write this time?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Can I?"askd Alex exciting.  
  
"Mommy when can I do that?"asked Kat.  
  
"When they sent a returned"said Hotaru.  
  
Then Alex ran to Prof. Meioh's desk and start writing.  
  
Then gave it to Trista who was getting tired of going back and forth.  
  
-SM's-  
  
Again a black protal open and step out was Trista with another letter.  
  
"Okay Michelle read this one"said Amara.  
  
"Dear Amara,Michelle,Raye and Amy,  
Hello again!!!!!^__^  
Oh I got my temper from Daddy and Mommy well mostly daddy!!!!!!  
Oh well thats seem about it GOOD BYE and see you at Hogwarts!!!!  
  
Hotaru,Kat,Serena,and myself, Alex.  
  
"HA!! I won the bet!!!!"said Amara and put out her hands and said "Cough it up"  
  
"Fine"grumble everyone and gave her 250,000 dollar.  
  
"HAHA"said Amara.  
  
"SHUT UP"shouted the 3 who is still pretty pissed.  
  
-HP's-  
  
"Ha ha ha"laughed Serena. So was everyone else.  
  
"Anyway lets go to class now or else we'll be yelled at"said Trista.  
  
"Oh right"said Serena strighning up.  
  
"OHHH"said the rest and got up and went to breakfast.  
  
-The Great Hall-  
  
As the group came to the Great halls they sat down.  
  
Then Serena walked up to Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Grandpa Dumble-chan can Amara,Michelle,Raye and Amy come here?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"Are you so sure I mean they betrayed you and all"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"I know Grandpa but Darien put a spell on them to make them think Mollys the real princess"said Serena.  
  
"I don't see why not to let them come, when are they comming?"asked Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Then Prof. Meioh spoke up.  
  
"They're coming this afternoon Professor"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
"Okay Prof. Meioh I exspect you have they're stuff ready?"asked Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes I have"said PRof. Meioh blushing a little.  
  
"Thank you grandpa I gotta go now"said Serena turning her back on then and walked to her table.  
  
"What was that about?"asked Draco looking at her.  
  
"Well I just asked Prof. Dumbledore if the group can come, and he said yes"Said Serena.  
  
"So when are they comming?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Afternoon"said Serena eating not bother to look up.  
  
"Really?"sqeualed Alex.  
  
"Yes"said Serena.  
  
"Okay let got to Potions now"said Serena taking her stuff and walked to Potions.  
  
-Potions-  
  
"Take out your Cauldorn and open your book to page 34, We'll be learning how to make a disguises potion. This disguises potions will turn u into whoever or whatevery person you want to be. First you add Phoenixs tears,Unicorn hair, and Dragons claw. When you add these stuff in first it must be 180 degree Celius, then add the stuff carefully. The potions would be ready and picture that person in your mind and drink it"Said Prof. Snape.  
  
Everyone did as they were told.   
  
Then when it was ready they were to be tested correctly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"said Prof. Snape  
  
Then walked up Draco Malfoy with the potion in his hand.  
  
THen he drinked it and a bright light filled the room as the light faded there stood Draco Malfoy as Prof. Snape, which was surprising to Prof. Snape(LOLZ)  
  
"Excellent, Malfoy, 50 points! Next Harry Potter"said Prof Snape then Harry walked up nervously and drank the potions as same the light filled the room and there stood Harry as Sirius Black.  
  
"Very Good Potter, 50 Points"said Prof. Snape.  
  
"Hermione Granger"said Prof. Snape.  
  
While Draco just mummbling 'mud-blood' as Serena elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Draco looked at Serena and mouthed 'what?"  
  
Serena didn't reply but glared at him, then back to Hermione who has change into a cat woman.  
  
"Ehh no bad Granger 25 points"said Prof. Snape  
  
as the class contiunes on............  
  
"Alright class now get our butts outta here"said Prof. Snape.(OOCS)  
  
Everyone gathered their stuff and went to The Graets Halls for Lunch.  
  
-The Great Halls-  
  
"I'm so excited mommy"said Alex (durh)  
  
"Yea we know Alex"said Hotaru eating.  
  
Then Prof. Dumbledore stood up and spoke.  
  
"Everyone we have 4 Exchange students from Japan"said Prof Dumbledore letting Prof. McGongall taking over.  
  
"Amara Ten'oh"said Prof. McGongall as a tall blond hair and blue eyes walked up and sat on teh stood.  
  
Then the sorting hat was place on her head.  
  
'ummmmmm.........Strong, brave, protective, ahhhh no wonder nice to see you again princess uranus'said the hat.  
  
'Okay'said Amara weirdly.  
  
The hat chuckle and contine................then shouted "Gryffindor"  
  
The Gryffindor table clapped.  
  
Then stood up and walked toward her table.  
  
"Michelle Kaioh"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Then a greenish blue haired girl walked in as many drool but stopped when Amara glared at them.  
  
As the hat was place on her head.  
  
'ummmmm......Strong, Brave, love music, love to swim, calm as the sea........princess neptune its a pleasure'said the hat.  
  
'Likewise'said Michelle.  
  
'Want to be in Gryffindor with your love eh????? *chucking* it will be done'said the hat  
  
"Gryffindor"shouted to Hat as Gryffindor clapped again.  
  
Michelle walked toward her table and saw Amara saving a seat for her.  
  
"Amy Anderson"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Then a blued haired girl walked up and sat on stool then felt a hat.  
  
'Ummmmm......Smart, loving, sad of what you did to your friend. Princess Mercury nice to se ou again'said the hat.  
  
'Again?'asked the girl.  
  
'Yes again........um........ lets put you in Ravenclaw with your brillent mind'said the hat  
  
"RAVENCLAW"shouted the hat.  
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered.  
  
Then Amy walked over there and sat down to a cute guy.  
  
"Raye Hino"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
As a blacked haired girl walked and sat down the stool and again felt the hat on her head.  
  
'Ummmm...........Powerful, temper, brave, normal.........Princess Mars nice to see you'said the hat.  
  
'Okay'said Raye confuesly.  
  
"Slytherin" shouted the hat.  
  
As the Slytherin table clapped and cheered.  
  
Then Raye walked over to the and sat down nexted to Serena.  
  
"Hope you welcome them warmly and the forbidden forest is forrbidden"said Prof. Dumbledore then sat down.  
  
"Serena's I'm soo sorry"said Raye with tears in her eyes but Serena just smiled and told her its okay.  
  
-Trandfigureation-  
  
"Okay class, we'll be learning how to changes your pets into books"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
"First set your pets down and contrated then say 'flameancio'(i noe suxy)"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Ever did what there told but Prof. McGongall let out a loud scream and demanded 'who did this tire belong to'  
  
"Its Mine Prof. McGongall"said Serena walking toward the tiger.  
  
"C'mon Crystal"said Serena as the tiger walked up to her and rubbed her head against her leg.  
  
"Crystal its been a long time"said Serena croutching down and pet her head.  
  
Crystal is a slytherin/white tiger with blue silver stripes, with navy silver blue eyes.  
  
^*Sere-chan its been so long, it's nice to see you*^said Crystal.  
  
"Yes its has"said Serena.   
  
"Very good Ms. Starr 50 points"said Prof. McGonngall.  
  
"Go on Crystal, Stay away for awhile okay? And behave"said Serena as she stood up and watch Crystal telporting to the forest resting.  
  
"Okay Class gather your books, since class is over"Said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Every gathered theirs stuff and walked to The Greats Halls for dinners.  
  
-The Greats Halls-  
  
Everyone ate and chat.  
  
"Whos that tiger?"said Raye.  
  
"Shes, Crystal is my old friend"said Serena.  
  
"Yea, I've see Mommy and Crystal together all the time when shes not with daddy"said Alex.  
  
"Yea okay I'mma go to sleep"said Serena as Draco and herself stood up and walked off.  
  
"Yea I'm pretty tired too"said Alex and then everyone slowly went to their house and went to theirs dorms.  
  
-The Slytherins-  
  
Serena and Dracos were sleeping in his room.  
  
Hotaru and Harry were in Hotaru's room.  
  
Alex and kat were in Alex's room sleeping over.  
  
-Gryffindor-  
  
Ron was in his dorm.  
  
Herione was in hers.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n:Hey sry it took so long!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yea ditto.!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: anyway gotta go!!!!!!!.  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE   
  
AND IF I DON'T UPDATE OR ADD A NEW CHAP. THAT MEAN I EITHER HAS A PARTY OR VERY VERY VERY BZY!!!!! OH WELL G2G!!!!!!  
^_____~  
ANYWAY 'OPE YOU LIKE IT THIS TIME BYE BYE 


	10. Lita and Mina's Realization!

Vietgurl-Chan: There were sumthing i forgot to memtion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I OWN HARRY POTTER AND SAILOR MOON *shouting with gleed and running around *  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Don't mind her she got PMS!  
*watching Vietgurl chasing by Evil Lawyers*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Tough Luck!!!!!!   
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I don't give a damn about u too!!!!! HHHELLLLLPPPPPP   
  
Elizabeth Ratz: I Don't GIVE a Fuck!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Fine I DO NOT OWN anything except mah story. Thatz got with others Fan fics writters as well!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Bout Time *muttered*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: What was that???? *narrowing mah eyes at her*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Nutting!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Don't lie with me! I heard u! but oh well!!!!  
Oh yea to those who think i should DELETE mah story well guess wat I wont listen to your smelly ass!   
I'm just a normal teen who just want anyone to like mah story but its hard since there many talented fic writer in there "special" own way!!!!!  
  
I DONT' GIVE A DAMN ABOUT U!!!!!!   
  
Oh and those who didn' i'm not talking about u!! but i will not name them toooo  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Damn thats long.  
  
Viegurl-Chan: Shut up now just start da story!!!!!!!  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
"talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^*telepathic^*  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
Chapter 10: Lita and Mina's Realization!  
  
-SM's at Lita house-  
  
  
Lita was sleep, tosing, turning, sweating, and gripping hard.  
  
Then she shot up breathing hard as if she was running. And looked at the clock it said 2:30am.  
  
'Serena I'm sorry'thought Lita.  
  
Then she layed back on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
But which she didn't notices somewhere else has the same problem.  
  
-Mina's house-  
Mina was the same postions as Lita, tosing, turning, sweating, talking in her sleep, and gripping on her pillows like in pain.  
  
All of a sudden she just open her eyes and sat up, breathing hard and looked at the clock which said 3:00am.  
  
'Serena, I always knew you were my cousin/sister/princess'thought Mina.  
  
Then she fell on her bed and went back to sleep.  
  
-HP's-  
  
Serena, who was sleeping next to her beloved, open her eyes then sat up which made Draco stirred in his sleep but didn't yet wake him up. She sigh in relife that he didn't wake up yet.  
  
'Lita, Mina, Now thats yoru strong enough to see whos the real Bitch or princess, lets test you two out in the morning where you'll meet Darien and Molly'thought Serena.  
  
Then she layed back down and snuggled closer to Draco who reply by pulling her to him.  
  
Then a few minutes she fell asleep.  
  
_MORNING_  
  
Serena woke up, so did Draco.  
  
Then Hotaru and soon as everyone else.  
  
Hotaru went over to Serena asking her somthing thats been on her mind lately.  
  
"Serena did Lita and Mina broke from away the spell?"asked Hotaru looking at her.  
  
"Yes they did do ya wanna check on 'em?"asked Serena smiling at her.  
  
"Sure, I wanna see what they do against Darien and that baka, When?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Afternoon, Thats when they'll see Darien and Her"said Serena.  
  
"Can we all go?"asked Alex as Raye nodded the same thing.  
  
"Sure why not, but Keep this away from Draco and the others they need their poweres but not now"whispered Serena.  
  
"Why?"asked Alex.  
  
"Because today is not the time for them to get their full poweres just yet"whispered Serena.  
  
As everyone nodded.  
  
Then went to breakfast as Kat, Alex, Raye, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Serena walked upt to the teachers table.  
  
"Grandpa We have to go somewhere for the afternoon"said Serena.  
  
"I know bunny, you didn't have to tell. I'll tell the teachers you'll be excuse"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you HeadMaster"everyone said in unison.  
  
Then sat back down then started to eat.  
  
"What was that about?"asked Draco in a cold voice yet it has curiousity written in his voice.  
  
"Somewhere Draco but You don't have to worry we'll be back"said Serena kissing his cheeks.  
  
"OKay"said Draco unsured.  
  
"C'mon Draco lets go to DADA class"said Hotaru.  
  
"Whoop De Doo Doodle Do"said Draco with sarcastic.  
  
"C'mon you know Trista aint that bad"said Hotaru.  
  
"Yea but she always bow I hate that"said Draco deadle voice.  
  
"C'mon now"said Serena.  
  
"Fine"said Draco who just sneered and stood up and walked out with them(harry, and em too).  
  
***DADA***  
  
"Alright class, I'm sure you all know this is Victor Krum. He's mine new assistant for this class"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
"Okay"said everyone in a unison.  
  
Prof. Krum was looking at everyone but one girl caught his eyes it was Hermione Granger.  
  
When Serena, Hotaru, Raye and Alex notice this they frowned.  
  
^*^Krum was always the one for Hermione, Oh poor Ron, but he'll for get it sometime now when lita comes around eh?^*^ thought Serena sending to the others who merly nodded and glared at Krum.  
  
"Girls I know your mad but keep it down"said Prof Meioh.  
  
The girls nodded and contuing listening to the lesson.  
  
_SM's_  
  
Lita woke up and got dress, did her morning drill and shyte. But there was something back of her mind.  
  
'Who is that boy I felt so comfortable with??? I feel like I know him. I feel like I love him and Hes my one true love without a doubt'thought Lita.  
  
Thens she looked at the clock and saw 12 noon.  
  
"shit I'mma be late"said Lita as she stumble to get her winter jacket and her shoes.   
  
Then she left the door and went to the park where the meeting was held.  
  
-Mina's House-  
Mina woke up and got her stuff then got ready.  
  
Then she looked at the clock which said 12:05 pm.  
  
"Shit I'm gonna get it for sure"said Mina geting her stuff and walked outta there and to the park.  
  
_Hp's_  
  
^*^Its time ladies^*^ said Serena send to the others.  
  
^**^GOOD^**^  
  
Then Hotaru raise her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Tomoe?"asked Prof. Krum.  
  
"Can Amara, Michelle, Raye, Serena and myself be excuse?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yes you can"said prof. Meioh.  
  
Then the 5 was excues and wait for Kat and Alex.  
  
Then 5 mins later Kat and Alex was excuse.  
  
Then they trandform.  
  
"Silver Moon Power Infianty"shout Serena.  
  
"Infianty Sailor Saturn Power"shouted Hotaru.  
  
"Silver Sun Power Infianty"shouted Alex.  
  
"Infianty Neo Silver Saturn Power"shouted Kat.  
  
"Enternal Sailor Uranus Power"shouted Amara.  
  
"Enternal Sailor Neptune"shouted Michelle.  
  
"Enternal Sailor Mars"shoutes Raye.  
  
Then the halls was filled with colors.  
  
When the light died there stood Silver Cosmos, Infianty Sailor Saturn, Silver Sun Cosmos, Neo Silver Saturn, Enternal Sailor Uranus, Enternal Sailor Neptune, Enternal Sailor Mars. (give ya the decriptions at da end)  
  
Then Silver Cosmos trwile her Staff and teleported to Tokyo,Japan. And in the Park.  
  
They sat quietly in then tree watching them like a movie.  
  
"Damn I should've brought Popcorn with me"said Silver Sun Cosmos as the other nodded as well.  
  
"SHHHHH"said Neo Silver Saturn as she pointed the group.  
  
"Man is this all it ?"asked Molly.  
  
"I guess so honey bunny(*Gag*)"said Darien kissing her neck making her moan.  
  
"Cut it out you two"said Lita.  
  
"Shut the fuck up You bitch"said Molly.  
  
"Why whatcha gonna do?? YOu Bitch I knew it Serena's was the Princess all this time"said Mina.  
  
"Why You little, Moon darkness Blast"shouted Molly shooting the blast at Mina but it was reflected back to her.  
  
"HOW THE FUCK YOU DID THAT"screeched Molly.  
  
"She didn't do anything I did"said the voice in the tree.  
  
"Serena"said Mina with happiness.  
  
"Serena we're Sorry"said Lita happy to see her again.  
  
"Its okay, I know now your really under those two servents spells"said the voice again then jumped outta the tree.  
  
"YOU!!"shouted molly.  
  
"Yes Me Mol. Don't you remember?"said Silve Cosmos with Sarcastic and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dont' rolled your eyes at me, You bitch"said Molly.  
  
"Why whatcha gonna do??? ANything ou do will go back on you!"said Silver Cosmos.  
  
'DAMN SHE HOT'THought Darien.  
  
"Darien Shut the fuck up"Said Silver Cosmos.  
  
"Yea you bastard, you two Voldy"said Silver Sun.  
  
"Ahh you've figure it out already how smart"said Voldermort with the cold venom voice.  
  
"We knew it all the time VOLDY"said Infianty Sailor Saturn.\  
  
"DON'T CALLED ME THAT, YOU BITCHESE"boomed Voldemort.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do?"asked All around him excpet Molly.  
  
"DESTORY YOU"said VOLDEMORT smirk.  
  
"Yea sure!"said everyone.  
  
"Oh look at the time we gotta go tootles"said Molly disappeared.  
  
So did Voldemort.  
  
"C'mon now, go behind me and you can go to the school alright?"asked Silver Cosmos.  
  
"Okay"said Mina and Lita.  
  
Then Silver Cosmos teleported back and de-trandformed.  
  
"What time is it?"asked Alex.  
  
"3:50"said Trista stepping outta the shadow.  
  
"Really we've been gone taht much?"asked Kat.  
  
"Yes"said Trista.  
  
"Oh well gotta go back to class"said Hotaru as the others agreed.  
  
"Trista you know what to do?"asked Serena looking at Trista with a evil twinkle in her eyes as she grinned.  
  
"Yes"smirked Trista.  
  
"C'mon girls"said Trista to Lita and Mina, they both followed her.  
  
"Okay now"said Serena.  
  
"I forgot theres a Quidditch Game Today"said Serena.  
  
"When?"asked Alex.  
  
"Um.....10 minutes from now"said Hotaru.  
  
"Well we gotta go now"said Kat.  
  
"Okay"said Serena and Hotaur.  
  
*****Quidditch Stadium****  
  
Everyone was rooting for Slythering or Gryffindore, or just groan when someone got hurt.  
  
Slytherin was ahead by 10 points.  
  
Gryffindor has 20 points.  
  
Harry and Draco was looking for the Golden Snitch, by then Harry spotted one then took off Draco was on his tail.  
  
Then Harry almost caught it but he felt a pain in his scar and fell down.   
  
Draco didn't seem to notice and chase after the Golden Snitch and caught it then won the Game for his house team.  
  
Everyone on the house team congrats him.  
  
Then he saw Harry over by the ground and kinda frown and walked over there to see if hes alive.  
  
To his relife Harry flitch.  
  
Then got up.  
  
**After the Game**  
  
"Thats was excellent, Draco"said Serena kissed him on the cheeks.  
  
"What happen Harry?"asked Hermione who joined the conversation.  
  
The girls glared at her then turned away.  
  
"Nothing just my scare hurts thats all"said Harry putting a hand over his scare.  
  
"Do hope it feel better now? Harry?"asked Hotaur.  
  
"Its better thanks Shi-Tenshi"said Harry wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"So Ron who are you gonna take to the Valentime Dance?"asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know why?"asked Ron as if he didn't have a girlfriend.  
  
"Okay Now why are you girls always glareing at me every since DADA class?"said Hermione hotly.  
  
"Well HERMIONE, We've know that you've been seeing someone behind Ron's back! And we know who it is to"said Alex darken.  
  
"Y-y-y-you d-d-d-do?"asked Hermione.  
  
"YES"said the girls.  
  
"Really is she? WHO HERMIONE WHO?"asked Ron with a hurt expression.  
  
"Prof. Krum okay I've beem seeing him over the summer"said Hermione hurt to see Ron like this.( YEA RYTE OR U WOULN'T DO THIS)  
  
"THATS NOT RIGHT"said Raye.  
  
"YOU mud-blood"said Draco coldy.  
  
"I agree Draco totally"said Serena as many looked at her.  
  
"What I do by what she did to Ron"said Serena.  
  
"YOU don't deserve someone as loyal as Ron"said Michelle as Amara just nodded taking fond of Ron.  
  
"Yea You don't"said Kat darken as well.  
  
"OH AND HERMIONE ITS OVER"said Ron leaving with the others and leaving her there with her guilt.  
  
  
As many agreed.  
  
Then Serena and Hotaru went over to Ron.  
  
"Ron, don't be sad you've fine one girl soon, and beside Hermione isn't the one you loved did you?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"No"said Ron surpringly to himself.  
  
"Who the girl in your dream?"asked Serena.  
  
"Who did you know?"asked Ron.  
  
"We just do, Now decribe 'tis girl to us"said Hotaru.  
  
"Okay she's tall with brunett hair, gren-ish brown eyes and put her hair in a tight ponty tail"said Ron and still curoius to see Hotaru and Serena smile.  
  
"Well Ron I'll tell you something, She's comming"said Serena and walked to her boyfriend, so did Hotaru.  
  
'What!!!!'thought Ron.  
  
  
;;-_-The Great Halls-_-;;  
  
Everyone sat in their regular table.  
  
"May I have your attenstion we have 2 more exchange studenst from Japan, Please welcome them with warmths"said Prof. Dumbledore as he sat down.  
  
"Another?"muttered Draco and he silentlt groan.  
  
"Lita Kino"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
A brunett haired girl in a tight pony tail walked up and Ron gasped.  
  
She sat on the stool. Felt something place on her head and heard a voice in her head.  
  
'UMMMMM.......Storng, brave, Loyal, powerfull No wonder, princess Jupiter its been wonderful to meet you'said the hat.  
  
'Okay"said Lita freaking out.  
  
'Hmmmmmmm......you'll do better in Slytherin'said the hat then broke out and shouted "SLYTHERIN"  
as the hat was taken off her head then she stood up and walked toward her table where she saw Serena, Hotaru, Alex, and Raye.  
  
The Slytherin table clapped.   
  
Then Lita sat next to Raye.  
  
"Mina Aino"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
As a bright blond girl with a big red bow walked right up and sat on th stool.   
  
'Ummmmmmm......Loyal, brave, kind, generous. Princess Venus pleasure'said the voice(aka sorting Hat)  
  
'Likewise'said Mina.  
  
'You'd be better at Gryffindor'said the Hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"shouted the hat.  
  
Mina stood up and walked to her table and sat down next to kat and waited to eat.  
  
"YOU may begin to eat"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
-SLYTHERIN-  
  
"Hey Raye whose that boy next to Serena?"asked Lita.  
  
"Her boyfriend Draco Malfoy"said Raye.  
  
"He Looked like my old boyfriend"sigh Lita as many (Serena, Hotaru, Alex, and Raye) face-faulted.  
  
"Are you still with that Lita?"asked Alex.  
  
"No but he do, Now thats red head kid is such a cutie pie, Hes way cutier than my ex-boyfriend"said Lita as heart shape formed in her eyes as she stared at Ron.  
  
"Aha!"said Serena and Hotaru.  
  
"AHA what you two know somthing don't you?"asked Raye madly.  
  
"NO"said Hotaru and Serena nervously.  
  
"Okay Spill"said Raye deadly tone.  
  
"Leave my Bunny alone Mars"said Dracos in his usual voice tone.  
  
"Why do he looked so fimilar?"asked Raye.  
  
"No Reason Mars, and Just leave my Bunny and Potter's girl alone"said Draco deadly this time.  
  
"o-okay"said Raye.  
  
"Whos Potter's girl?"asked Lita looking at him, as she snapped out of it.  
  
"Well Hotaru here or Tomoe"said Draco rolling his eyes in his ususal tone and smirked.  
  
"HOTARU?"asked Raye and saw Hotaru blush and know her answer.  
  
"Yea leave her alone, Pyro"said Serena glaring Raye.  
  
"What ever, Meatball Head er....Serena"said Raye muttering then realize that Serena don't ahev her Meatballs hair style anymore.  
  
"Ha! can't call me that anymore can you?"asked Serena.  
  
"I guess not"said Raye getting annyoyed.  
  
"SO Lita do Ron look fimilar to you?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yea like my prince from the past"said Lita.  
  
"He might be you know"said Alex.  
  
"Yea wish he is"said Lita staring at him.  
  
"oh don't worry he is"muttered Serena, and Hotaru under their breaths.  
  
"What was that mommy?"asked Alex.  
  
"Nothing sweetie. Finish eating and go to sleep okay?"asked Serena and saw her nodded.  
  
_GRYFFINDOR_  
  
"Hey Ron you like Lita don't you?"asked Harry teasing tone.  
  
"Well I uh...I uh..."studdering Ron.  
  
"Admit it"said Harry grinnign.  
  
"Yes I do"blurt Ron.  
  
"Hi, cutie"said Mina flirting.  
  
"Hi, but I'm taken"said Harry.  
  
"Really?? who your girl?"asked Mina as she raise a brow.  
  
"Hotaru"said Harry simple.  
  
"Hotaru whoo-hoo"said Mina as her eyes twinkle.  
  
"Okay"said Ron and Harry in unison.  
  
"Whos this?"asked Mina looking at Kat.  
  
"This is Katrina Annie Tomoe"said Harry.  
  
"Damn she look like you and Hotaru together"said Mina.  
  
"Shes....um...."said Harry.  
  
"Oh I get it shes your cousin"said Mina (damn).  
  
"Yea somthing like that"said Harry sweatdropping.  
  
So did Kat.  
  
Then as every was fulled they went to their houses.  
  
And slowly went to their dorm/rooms and went to sleeps.  
  
TBC.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR PPLS!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Ditto with that!!!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-chan: OH well gotta go now opening presents!!!!!! *with gleed*  
  
BYE  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~! 


	11. Lita's Dream and Soul Mate

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey all sry if i didn't tell how Silver Sun Cosmos looked like or Neo Silver Saturn.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Well then start decribing them!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: damn okay wat got down your throat? Well Silver Sun Cosmos looked Just like Silver except its diff. S.S.C is sun color mix with silver and she don't have a cape(i think) but she do however have a staff.  
  
Neo Silver Saturn is quite easy. She is silver and purples mixys and she has that staff to and can controll Harry's powerd and Hotaurs!!! Same for Alex except Serena's and Draco's!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Damn  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Well now lets me explain why Molly and Darien is servents eh?.....  
Okay Darien aint the Prince but Harrys is so thats why i said He aint related to Dar-baka!  
Darien was a Servents for King of the Earth! but he has lust after Princess Serenity!  
And joined Bryel(sp?) and attackted the King and Sun. And brain wash the king and Queen of Earth that hes they're son!  
When he was engaged to Princess Serenity he was seeign this pretty young girl and fell in love (servvents, y'know who) But Serena called it off and felt it was uneasy.  
When the wedding was off Darien went RAGED and attackted the moon.  
  
And Queen Serenity made them think that Dar-hentai is the prince but Serena and Hotaru knew better!!!!!  
  
Oh and Sorry about the GRAMMS shyte just bear with ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And that where this story begins!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Damn now thats really LONG!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: OH Hush! You!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: So what gonna happen in this CHAP?  
  
Viegurl-Chan: Gonna have to find out ourself  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Fine then lets start  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Okay enough chit-chat lets start.  
  
&*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^*telepathic^*  
  
(authors nots or A/N)  
  
*Doing*  
  
//////Dream changing//////  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
Chapter 11: Lita's Dream and Soul Mate  
  
-Late That night-  
Lita was sweating, tosing, turning, breathing hard, and tighing her grip on her bed sheets as if it would rip any moments now.  
  
-_-In her dream-_-  
  
/////Age 10/////  
  
Lita was sitting in the garden enjoying the bright sunny day. She heard that Venus's Kingdom was here for a meeting for an Important discussion.   
  
'But what is it about?'wonder Lita as she was walking around and suddenly bumped into someone and looked up and saw a brown eyes but can't see his face.(what were Ron's eyes color?)  
  
"Oh sorry"said the person.  
  
"Its okay I wasn't looking where I was goin"said Lita.  
  
"By the way My name Rondal Rubeus Weasley from Venus"said the person.  
  
"Hi, I'm Annalita Elizabeth Kino of Jupiter, Nice to meet you"said Lita with a curtys.  
  
"Pleasure"said Ronal as he bowed and took Lita hand and kissed it.   
  
"I hope you show me around Anna I believe I am lost"said the Person.  
  
"Oh I'd love to, Rubeus"said Lita as a blush made to her cheeks.  
  
As Lita and the person went around. They slowly feel in love with each other.  
  
When the Queen Molly and King Arthur Of Venus and Queen Juno and King Jupiter saw this and felt the vibes in the air they smile.  
  
Then one day Ron perposed to her, She galdly accepted it!!   
  
Then the whole kingdom threw a ball for the lovely couple of Lita and Ron.  
  
//////Age 16/////  
  
Its was Lita's birthday, but somehow she was still depress, but all of sudden a pair of hands overed her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"asked the male voice.  
  
"Daddy?"guessed Lita.  
  
"Guess again"chuckled Ron.  
  
"Rubeus?"asked Lita unsure.  
  
"Correct Anna"said Ron then uncovered her eyes.  
  
Then she jumped up and turned around and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Nice to see you to, Anna"said Ron chuckling.  
  
"I'm so happy that your here"said Lita not letting him go.  
  
"I have your brithday present for you"said Ron.  
  
"Where?"asked Lita eagerdly.  
  
"C'mon then"said Ron dragging her with him.  
  
/////Garden/////  
  
"So where's my brithday present?"asked Lita.  
  
"My aren't we eagerd"said Ron teasing.  
  
"Well....I...Um.."trailed off and blushed.  
  
Then Ron took something out of his pocket (they do have pocket ryte?). It was a small forest green box.  
  
Then gave it to Lita who just looked at it puzzle and confued.  
  
"What this?"asked Lita.  
  
"Find out, Open it"said Ron.  
  
Then Lita open it and inside was a rube red rose ear rings that glisten with sparkles.  
  
"Oh, Rubus, its beautiful"said Lita as tears began to fall.  
  
"Don't cry, put them on"said Ron as he wripped her tears.  
  
She put them on and the roses just glisten even more as it liked its mistress.  
  
'She's beautiful'thought Ron as he gase at her breathe taking beauty.  
  
"So how do they look?"asked Lita.  
  
"Beautiful, Anna, simply beautiful"said Ron as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Really?"asked Lita and blushed to notic how close they are.  
  
"Yea, Anna"said Ron.  
  
"Thank You Rubeus, I ahev something to say"said Lita looking in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Anna?"asked Ron looking at her.  
  
"I love You, Rubeus"said Lita as she was fearing he don't returned her love.  
  
"I Love you too, Anna"said Ron then lift her chin up and press his lips against hers.  
  
She was surprise but she reply and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. And ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for an entrance.  
  
Lita open up and felt him slid his tongue in and played with hers.  
  
They kissed for a good 5 minutes and broke apart.  
  
As Lita was getting her air back she lean against Rons chest and sigh.  
  
"Anna I have something to tell you too"said Ron.  
  
"What is it Rubeus?"asked Lita with worried written on her face.  
  
"The Queen of the Bitch has attacted Venus"said Ron sad as he have to leave his beloved.  
  
"Please Rubeus don't go! You'll get killed and I don't know what to do without you"sobbed Lita on his shirt.  
  
"Don't Cry Anna, I must go to protect my kindom, If I die I'd die with happiness and I'll be watching over you"whispered Ron into her ears to confort her.  
  
"I Love You Rubeus, No one could take your place in my heart"said Lita.  
  
"I Love You too, Anna. No one can take mine"said Ron hugging her for the last time.  
  
Then left, left Lita there sobbing her heart out as its broken to smitherine(sp?).  
  
Lita wripped the tears away and gather her courage and put a fake smile, then walk back in to jion her part.  
  
Queen Serenity, Queen Molly, King Arthur, Queen Juno and King Jupiter knew they were heart broken to leave one another.  
  
//////Next Morning////  
  
Lita woke up the next morning and smile.   
  
She got dress and walked around the Kingdom, as if nothing happen yesterday.  
  
But then someone was looking for her.  
  
"Excuse me, Princess Lita"said the messager.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"asked Lita kindly.  
  
"Queen Serenity wish to speak with you"said the Messager.  
  
"I'll be on my way then"said Lita walking toward the Throne Room.  
  
She open the door was walked in, but to her surprise Princess Serenity, Princess Hotaru is there as well.  
  
They were sobbing for the one they loved.  
  
As Lita heart gave a pain shock of what has happen to their lovers.  
  
"You wish to see me, My Queen?"asked Lita.  
  
"Oh yes, Lita, Dear I'm afriad that your fiance has died with the others"said Queen Serenity as she looked at Lita and tears ran down her face.  
  
"NOOO"said Lita as she fell to her knees.  
  
"I'm afriad so Lita, everyone died"said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Rubeus, NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"sobbed Lita, as Serena and Hotaru tried to confort her as much but couldn't since they're beloved has died as well.  
  
"My Dear Childrens, This is painfull to tell you this"said Queen Serenity as her voice broke and hugged them tears went freely down her face as she bury her head in their's hairs.  
  
'Rubeus, I love you'thougt Lita.  
  
'I love you too, Anna, My beloved princess. I'd be watching'said the voice as the wind past by them.  
  
-_- End Dream -_-  
  
Lita shot up as fast as you can say thunderbolt. She was sweating hard, and breathing hard.  
  
'Rubeus Has Ron's eyes'though Lita.  
  
Then layed back down on her bed.  
  
'Ron can't be Rubeus! But I feels the same when I'm with Rubeus and Ron. Can it be? Ron is Rubeus its can't its just can't 'thought Lita then fell asleep.  
  
  
-Moning-  
  
Lita woke up feeling unsure.  
  
Then she got dress and open the door and walked out with a blank face.  
  
Serena and Hotaur walked over to her.  
  
"Hiya Lita, What da matter?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Nothing"lied Lita.  
  
"Don't lie Lita, its bad for you. Now what wrong?"said Serena.  
  
"I just had a dream last night thats all"said Lita.  
  
"Ahhh!"said Hotaur and Serena.  
  
"Ahhh! what?"asked Lita eyeing them.  
  
"Sorry can't tell you Lita, You have to find out yourself who is your past love, and is he reborned like us"said Hotaru.  
  
"How you know?"asked Lita surpried.  
  
"Thats for us to know and for you to find out"said Serena mysterys, Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"C'mon Lita lets go geat somthing to eat"said Serena.  
  
"Yea I'm hungry"said Hotaru.  
  
"Sure why not"shrugged Lita walking with them to the Great Halls.  
  
-Great Halls-  
  
"Yo Kino, what da matter with you"asked Draco in is usual voice.  
  
"Nothing Malfoy"snapped Lita.  
  
"Draco leave her alone for now"said Serena.  
  
"WHy?"asked Draco ignornace.  
  
"Just because"said Hotaru annyoyed.  
  
-Gryffindore-  
  
"So Kat whose your Mommy?"asked Mina.  
  
"She....um...she...." Kat trailed off.  
  
"She........"said Harry as he trailed off as well.  
  
"Oh I get it, She died"said Mina perky.  
  
"Yea something like that"said Kat sweatdropping, so did Harrys, and Rons, who been avoding Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ron, Do you have a girlfriend yet?"asked Mina.  
  
"Used To...Why?"asked Ron gulping.  
  
"No reason, do you have your eyes on someone yet?"asked Mina as her eyes twinkle with 'Match-maker'.  
  
"Yes"said Ron afriad of Mina would so something.  
  
"REALLY???? WHo?"asked Mina.  
  
"Can't tell"said Harry butted in the conversation.  
  
"Really why?"asked Mina.  
  
"Mina no baka, leave some else love-life alone for once"said Kat wisely.  
  
"No, I am Ai no Megami"said Mina in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Shut up, Mina"said Kat as she massage her forhead.  
  
"Oh sorry"said Mina skeptical.  
  
'No I have to spy on who Ron likes'thought Mina.  
  
"Mina you will not"said Kat.  
  
"How you know what I was thinking?"asked Mina clueless.  
  
"I always know you spy on peoples you like them"said Kat.  
  
"I Resent that, I DO not always spy on them!"said Mina nearly shouted.  
  
"Are you sure???"asked Kat looking at Mina in disbelife look.  
  
"YEA"said Mina.  
  
"Oh yea what about that time....you and andrew?"asked KAT.  
  
"Yea I was spying so what just that one time"said Mina.  
  
"Uh-huh, how bout that time Rini and that soccor boy?"asked Mina.  
  
"Hey not just me"said Mina.  
  
"Uh-huh.....lets get to the point you alwyas spy on people when your friend has a boyfriend and try to get some boyfriend by spying, do not help the Ai no Megami"said Kat.  
  
"Yea so??? What about you Katrina?"asked Mina eyeing the litle girl.  
  
"What about me?"asked Kat while the other two boys looked at those two confusely.  
  
"Would you do the same?"Asked Mina.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I get my boyfriend by natunal"said Kat skirting around.  
  
"Sure"said Mina with sarcastic dripping on her every word.  
  
-Slytherin-  
  
"Looks like Mina is gonna spy again"said Hotaru shaking her head.  
  
"What the point Ru-Chan she always spy to get the juicy-spicy stuff"said Serena.  
  
"True, True, But aint she your sister/cousin?"asked Hotaur.  
  
"Yes unfornetly but you know her, shes the Ai no Megami"said Serena.  
  
"Yea still with that?"asked Raye who butt in the conversatin.  
  
"Yep, shes Venus after all"said Serena.  
  
"No any moments now she gonna stare at your boyfriend Sere-Chan and say "Hes a hotte" right?"asked Lita who also butted in.  
  
"Yea......10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"said Serena sighing.  
  
-Gryffindor-  
  
"OOOH Who the hotte sitting next to Serena?"asked Mina eyeing Draco.  
  
"Thats Serena's boyfriend"said Harry who smirked.  
  
"Damn, she alway get the cute guy"pouted Mina.  
  
"I though you'll know that already Mina?"asked Kat.  
  
"Yea well I didn't know they be going out"said Mina.  
  
"But didn't you have a boyfriend named ANDREW?"asked Kat.  
  
"Oh yea"said Mina embrassed.  
  
_Slytherin_  
  
"Finally she remember her boyfriend"said Serena leaning her head on Draco shoulder.  
  
"Venus, still with that "Ai no Megami" thing?"asked Draco in his usual voice.  
  
"Yea"said everyone around her unison.  
  
"C'mon lets go to class"said Raye.  
  
"Okay"said evryone around her.  
  
"Potions?"asked Hotaur.  
  
"Yea"said Draco coldy.  
  
"Well then c'mon"said Hotaru.  
  
Then everyone stood up and went to Potions class.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:sorry if it took so long ^_~!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Hey why don't you read mine???? ITs called THE REAL HARRY POTTER STORY!!!!  
  
no its not x-crossover fic.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Hope you like and Ditto with dat.  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE   
  
AND IF I DON'T UPDATE OR ADD A NEW CHAP. THAT MEAN I EITHER HAS A PARTY OR VERY VERY VERY BZY!!!!! OH WELL G2G!!!!!!  
^_____~  
ANYWAY 'OPE YOU LIKE IT THIS TIME BYE BYE 


	12. Ron's Soulmate

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey y'alls sooooooooooo sry if it took so LONG to take this out. I was umm.....well chilling off a bit!!!!! ^_~!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: U don't think she still has PMS??? *whispering*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Lizzy/Imouto-chan no i don't!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:SUUUUUUUURRRRRREEEEE *sarcastic*   
  
Vietgurl-Chan: w/e *muttered* oh anyway I'mma gonna change sumthing around a bit.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Like wat?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: U'll c.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Tell me now!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Fine *whispering to lizzy*  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH   
  
Vietgurl-Chan: well then lets start.  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#  
  
"talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$  
  
Chapter 12: Ron's Soulmate.  
  
In Potions Class. Prof. Snape had went raged and deducted pointes from theirs houses.  
  
"Alright Class, Take out your cauldrons and no you won't need your books this time"said Prof. Snape in his usual cold voice as he crossed his arms.  
  
All the students looked at Prof. Snape and listen patiently.  
  
"Okay take out Red Eyes Dragon's scaled, then take out Phoenix legs, and Start dust potions, then you put the dragon's scale in and heated it up about 180 degree celius, then let it cooled down then boil it back up then add the Phoenix legs then slowly add the Start Dust Potions in when it looked like an green squesy like goose. And this is called the Spell Binding Potions. The Spell Binding Potions reflect any spell that is at you"said Prof. Snape.  
  
As everyone started to work, it seem that Ron can't consitract(sp?) on the work as he kelp glaceing at Lita at the coner of his eyes.  
  
When Prof. Snape, he went raged.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, may I asked why are you not doin', what you are suppose to do??"asked Prof. Snape all up in his face.  
  
"Well...I...uh....I...."studdered Ron.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor, Now get back to work Understood?"asked Prof. Snape as his voice cold as ice.  
  
Ron nodded and went to work.  
  
Then everyone was finish Prof. Snape went around and check on their work.  
  
As usual Draco got it perfectly, So did Serena, and Hotaru.  
  
But most of them had failed.  
  
But what had surprised Prof. Snape was that Harrys has it correct.  
  
"Alright class, now get your stinking butts outta here"said Prof. Snape coldly.(sry)  
  
Everyone got their stuff and went to lunch.  
  
-Great Halls-  
  
As everyone was eating Prof. Dumbledore stood up and made a speech.  
  
"Sorry to interruped, but you may all know the Winter dance is tomorow, Thank you for you patients"said Prof. Dumbledore as he sat down.  
  
All the students chatted away happy.  
  
-Slyterin-  
  
"Hey Bunny?"asked Draco looking at her.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"asked Serena looking at Draco.  
  
"Would you go with me?"asked Draco shyly.  
  
"I loved to, Draco"said Serena kissed his cheeks.  
  
"Hey Ru-Chan, why don't you sit over to Gryffindors table?"asked Serena winking at her.  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Hotaru nervous.  
  
"Sure why not, I mean I bet Harry want to ask you"said Serena as Alex,Raye and Lita nodded.  
  
"Okay"said Hotaru nervous then stood up and walked over to Harry.  
  
-Teacherd Table-  
  
Prof. Snape saw his little fire-fly walked over to Gryffindor's table.  
'What is she doin'?'thought Snape mentally.  
  
"Come off it, Severus. You didn't know that your daughter is dating, Mr. Harry Potter?"asked Prof. Dumbledore laughing as his eyes twinkle with amusment.  
  
"Apearently Not, Headmaster"said Prof. Snape as his eyes darken of the thought of his daughter go out with Harry Potter.  
  
"C'mon now, Severus, lets your daughter be with Harry, after all he was her fiance"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
As Prof. Snape eyes went bewidered that he didn't realize that.  
  
Then his eyes soften a bit and watched his daughter smile happy with her fiance.  
  
-Gryffindor-  
  
"Hi Harry"said Hotaru as she sat down next to Kat.  
  
"Hi mo...eh...Hotaru"said Kat.  
  
"Hi Kat"said Hotaru.  
  
"Hiya Hotaur long time"said Mina.  
  
"Hiya Mina, Hello Rondal Rubeus Weasley"said Hotaru.  
  
"Hi"said Ron.  
  
"You've remembered?"asked Hotaur.  
  
"Yes, Last night, what about Anna?"asked Ron.  
  
"She remembered"said Hotaru.  
  
"Good, I miss her eyes"said Ron sighing.  
  
"Ron, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"asked Heriome, who butted in.  
  
"Leave me alone Heriome, I don't want to talk to you"said Ron looking at her with betrayed looked in his eye.  
  
"Leave him alone, Hermione. Haven't you done enough?"asked Hotaru and Kat with a cold tone that want to send her to death but never be reborned again.  
  
"Well.......I......just want to apoloize"whispered Hermione.  
  
"Well "sorrys" won't do the trick of how many hurts you cause me so far, HERMIONE"said Ron glared at her.  
  
Then she left and went to the house.  
  
"Hey Ron, how long have this been goin on?"asked Kat.  
  
"Well every since yesterday"said Ron sighing.  
  
"That must annyoying"said Harry, who finally spoke.  
  
"Yes it is, Harry, Yes it is"said Ron.  
  
Then all of a sudden Lita went over and sat next to Ron.  
  
"Rubeus, its you!"said Lita hugging him.  
  
"Anna"said Ron hugging her back.  
  
"Anna, would you go with me?"asked Ron.  
  
"Of Course"said Lita.  
  
"Ron Weasley, you mean to tell me! You're my cousin?"screeched Mina.  
  
"Afraid So, Lina"said Ron.  
  
"Its good to have you back, Wheres Virginny"asked Mina.  
  
"Here Mina"said Ginny.  
  
"Virginny"said Mina giving her a hug.  
  
"Uh...Lina I know you miss us and all but LET HER GO"said Ron.  
  
"Ooopes"said Mina as she let go of Ginny and she fell down.  
  
As everyone fell anime style.  
  
-Slytherin-  
  
Serena lean her head on Dracos shoulders, as he put his arms around her and slid his hands under her shirt and started playing with her g-strings.  
  
Then she fell asleep.  
  
-_-Dream or Vision-_-  
  
"Hey Voldemort lets join body?"asked Darien to the wall.  
  
"EXCELLENT"said a cold ripping voice.  
  
"NOW"said Darien.  
  
Then the room filled by light then it faded.  
  
"WOW, Honey bunch, you looked hunkier than ever"said Molly drooling.  
  
There stood Darien/Voldemort.  
  
With Black hair that is neatly combed aside and with brown/blue mixed with black eyes.   
Taller to 6'4" and still 6 pack.  
  
"I KNOW AND I FEEL WONDERFULL"said Darien/Voldemort.  
  
"Now lets start pratices for the battle in 10 days"said Molly.  
  
"Excellent Idea"said Voldemort/Darien as he went and french kissed Molly passionate.  
  
"Soon Serena, Soon I'll have you in my grasped"said Voldemort/Darien laughing.  
  
"Soon Honey, We'll rule the whole UNVIERSE"laughed Molly.  
  
'We huh? Lets see about that'thought Voldemort/Darien.  
  
"C'mon Molly, Honey, lets train"said Voldemort/Darien.  
  
"Okay"said Molly.  
  
-_-End Vision-_-  
  
Serena jumped slightly.  
  
"Whats wrong, Mommy?"asked Alex.  
  
"Voldy and Dar-bitch meraged"said Serena.  
  
"Really?"asked Draco.  
  
"Yes we haev to get ready"said Serena.  
  
"For what mommy?"asked Alex.  
  
"THey're gonna attacked in 10 more dayz"said Serena sighing.  
  
"Really?"asked Draco wanting to beat their asses.  
  
"Yes"said Serena as she stood up and went to the teachers table.  
  
"What bring you here, bunny?"asked Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Uncle-Dumbledore, if we misses a couple of classes, then its becaus"said Serena but she didn't get to finish.  
  
"Becuase you are too busy trainning for the up comming battle?"asked Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes"said Serena smiling.  
  
"Okay I'll tell the others, but you have to do the work you've miss"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Thanks Uncle, Your the best"said Serena hugging him then went back to her table.  
  
"Shouldn't we go Class now?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yep"said Draco standing up.  
  
And went to DADA class.  
  
When they got there half was there and they were waiting for the rest.  
  
Then slowly the rest filled the room.  
  
"Okay Now. Prof. Krum who will you take?"asked Prof. Meioh.  
  
"Why don't I take most of them?"aske Prof. Krum.  
  
"Fine then I pick......Ms. Starr, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Tomoe, Ms. Ten'oh, Ms. Kaioh, Mr. Potter, Ms. Aino, Ms.Kino and Mr. Weasley, would you come with me"said Prof. Meioh as they stood up and followed her into a protal.  
  
"WOW"said Harry,Ron.  
  
"Alrigh, Hime do your magic"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
"Gadly"said Serena as she pulled 9 things out of her sub-space pocket.  
  
"Oh My, Puu We forgot about Amy"said Serena.  
  
"I'll go get her"said Trista about to leave.  
  
"No don't just give her new trandformer to her, you know the word to it working"said Serena handing a small blue harp to her.  
  
"Of Course, Yes I do, beside I help with it"said Trista smiling.  
  
"Of course you did"said Serena shaking her heads.  
  
"Come here"said Serena as everyone went to her.  
  
"Here Lita, heres you new trandformers, just shouted Thunder Dragons Power"said Serena giving Lita a rasor sharp maple green leaf.  
  
Lita nodded and tooked it.  
  
"Here Mina, shout Love Goddess Power"said Serena handing Mina a yellow heart.  
  
"Here Amara, shout Earth Shanking Power(dunno for her)"said Serena giving Amara her little Uranus planet with planet signal.  
  
"Here Michelle, shout Water Mistress Power"said Serena giving Michelle a water like pin but her planet signal was hidden.  
  
"Here Draco, Shout Solar Sun Prince Power"said Serena giving Draco a twin sword of Destiny and Fate from his planet.  
  
"Here Harry, shout Celestial Earth Prince Power"said Serena giving Harry a Rose. But he didn't know that this rose turned into a sword of death.  
  
"Here Ron, shout Galactic Venus Prince Power"said Serena handinf Ron a dagger that has the simple of his planet, now to think about it all of them has they're planet simple.  
  
"THANKS"said all around her.  
  
"Yea well test them out"said Serena.  
  
"Thunder Dragons Power" Shouted Lita.  
  
"Love Goddess Power"shouted Mina.  
  
"Earth Shanking Power"shouted Amara.  
  
"Water Mistress Power"shouted Michelle.  
  
"Solar Sun Prince Power"Shouted Draco.  
  
"Celestial Earth Prince Power"shouted Harry.  
  
"Galactic Venus Prince Power"shouted Ron.  
  
As the protal was filled with lights as it faded.  
  
Sailor Thunder Stood in Lita's place. Sailor Thunder is just like the regular but different is like Saturn sleeves and her middle was white but its has a thunder dragon on it. Her top was Emerald Forest green and in the middle of her bow was where her rasor sharp maple green leaf. As her skirt was green also but with thunder dancing around it as she spins around. She has short gloves (like Uranus at the point). Her ear rings was the same except a spark of thunder. Her taira(sp?) is crystal green royal emerald. Same combats boots.  
  
Sailor Love was in Mina's Place. Sailor Love is almost the same except she has hearts dancing around her skirts and has loops ear rings and long gloves. Her top was orange and yellow mix and the same sleeves as the form of Enternal. And in the middle of her bow was yellow crystal shape like a Heart. Her middles is the same with little hearts and broken hearts and her taira has a yellow-ish orange crystal..  
  
Sailor Uranus(I NOE) replace in Amara's place. Sailor Uranus is just like her beginnning form except she have no sleeves and her middle is white except with earthqeaks rummings. Her top was the same colour and in the middle was the little Uranus planet with the sign of Uranusian. As her skirt was the same colour but with her planet signal that can easy hipotize(sp?) people who stares at it. She has the same gloved as she did before. Same ear rings, and shoes. And her taira has a navy blue(i think) crystal.  
  
Sailor Water (suxy) stands in Michelle's place. Sailor Water is very different form the others her middle was water washing as it was comming at you, she gloves was the same. Her ear rings was a water shape. Her sleeves was similar to saturn but only two and her top was the same colour but it like waved that met in the middle where her water pins is at. Her taira has a Blue-ish green crystal.  
  
Sun Prince Knight was in Draco's replacement. Sun Prince Knight has on a golden armor (like endymion *cringed*). His hair is the same and eyes are too, but has his sun singal on his forehead. The twin sword of Destiny and Fate is aside of his waist..  
  
Earth Prince Knight was in Harry's. Earth Prince Knight has on an armor too but its was Emerald with the sword of death from Saturn aside his waist.. With the Earth Singnal on his forehead as well.  
  
Venus Prince Knight was in Ron's. Venus Prince Knight was the same but with Red and yellow-ish orange as his planet singal was in his forehead and with his daggger.  
  
"WOW"said Serena and Hotaur in unsion.  
  
As everyone examen(sp?) themself.  
  
"Oh my look at the time"Said Prof. Meioh.  
  
"Puu, I'll give your later okay?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, Sere-hime"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
Then they detrandform and went back to class and got their stuff.  
  
"C'mon guys lets go to dinner, I'm hungry"whined Ron (back to normal huh?) as his stomack rumbled loudly.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"You'd never forget about your stomack, do you cousin?"asked Mina.  
  
"Nope"said Ron embarassed.  
  
"Okay lets go"said the rest.  
  
-The great halls-  
  
They all ate and went to their house.  
  
As Serena and Draco walked in not noticing the misletoe on top of their head.  
  
As everyone stopped and looked at them.  
  
"What?"asked Serena and Draco annyoyed.   
  
Then they pointed up.  
  
Serena and Draco looked up and saw the misletoe and looked at each other then kissed.  
  
After 5 minuted they broked it and went back to their rooms.  
  
'I wish I had someone as romantic as Malfoy but who'd think Malfoy'thought the girls swooned.  
  
Then they went to sleep.  
  
TBC...................................  
  
Viegurl-Chan: Damn it took me three dayz to writ this.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: stop whining.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:w/e oh well gotta go.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Yea bye.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: ^_~!  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs 


	13. Winter Dance

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey y'alls sooooooooooo sry if it took so LONG to take this out. I was umm.....well chilling off a bit!!!!! ^_^;;  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Its 'bout time.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: W/e okay lets start I noe it aint Christmas but it is Winter so I'll do it anyway.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: OnEe-SaN can we start?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: yea oh warning Lita gonna be a bit OOc.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
  
"talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
^*Telepathic^*  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Chapter 13: Winter Dance   
  
Early that morning all the girls were excitied. So was the boys, but they act very maturly.  
Serena woke up with a cherrful expression and chatting away like a child. And past a group of girls who were whispering away.  
  
"Did you'd hear? There gonna be another students comming here"said one of them.  
  
"Really, bet hes cute"said the other.  
  
"Way handsome, I heard he got silver shimmering eyes with golden hair and his only 13 too"sighed the other, who swooned in such imgaed.  
  
'I'd bets its, Andy. He's perfect for Alex'thought Serena as she was walking around not noticing where she was walking.  
  
Then she bumped into someone, she looked up and saw Draco starting at her.  
  
"Oh sorry, Draco, I wasn't looking where I was goin"said Serena.  
  
"Yea I notice, but what were you thinking?"asked Draco holding her hand.  
  
"Its nothing"said Serena avoiding the questions.  
  
"Okay, Lets go to breakfast"said Draco.  
  
SHe nodded but quickly said "Lets wait for Hotaru" He nodded and waited about 10 minutes as she walked down.   
  
"Hey guys"said Hotaru smiling at them.  
  
"Hey, lets go"said Draco.  
  
"Sure"said Hotaru.  
  
"Hey Draco, Can I asked you a question?"asked Hotaru looking at him with a confuss expression.  
  
"Yea what?"asked Draco quite rudly.  
  
"What happen to Crabb and Goyle?"asked Hotaru trying to keep her cool.  
  
"I don't know, why?"asked Draco in his usual tone.  
  
"Don't know, just wondering"said Hotaru.  
  
Serena who had enough with the tension around her.  
  
"Okay are we there yet?"asked Serena coldly.  
  
They started at her.  
  
"What"snapped Serena.  
  
"Nothing"both said.  
  
"Okay"said Serena.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat in they're tables.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore stood up and spoke "We have 2 new studensts, now I respect that everyone in the house of there sorted will help them out. They will be in 4th years." and looked at Serena with a amusments on his face.  
  
Then Prof. McGongall stood up and read the names.  
  
"Andrew Odin Ares"  
  
As a boy stepped out of the shadows and walked forward. He already in his school robes. All the girls swoonds at him (exception Alex, Serena, Hotaru, Kat, and the outers).  
  
He has black hair with red high lights streaks in his hair with red-blood flaming eyes. Hes about 5'6".  
  
He walked up to the stood and sat down, felt a hat was place on his head.  
  
"Ahhh"said the sorting hat.  
  
'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...............well courages, strongs, powerful, not that kind........ well seems like one place to put you.................'said the sorting hat and screamed out SLYTERIN.  
  
The slytering table clapped while Serena sat there in awed, she had tears running down her faces.  
  
Andrew walked to the Slytherin table and frozed to see Serena there smiling at him and tears running down his faces.  
  
He ran into Serena arms and cried.  
  
Serena smiled and hugged him back.  
  
All was lost but Prof. Dumbledore was smiling with a great smile.  
  
Odin sat next to Serena, still holding on to her, never letting her go.  
  
Then Prof. McGongall looked down on the scroll and read the names.  
  
"Jason Apollo Sol"   
  
As a boy stepped out of the shadows and walked forward. He already in his school robes. All the girls swoonds at him.  
  
He has golden hair with yellows/oranges high lights streacks with Yellow-ish Oranges eyes.  
His is too 5'6".  
  
He sat on the stool, then Prof. McGongall place the hat on his head.  
  
"HMMMMMMMMMMMM........."  
  
'AHHH..... Friendly, courages, strong, kind hearted, helpful, powerful, well its seem your more like Gryffindor type...and thats where you're goin'thought the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"shouted the Hat.  
  
The tables clapped there hands and took the hat off his head and slid off the stood, then sat next to Kat.  
  
Now everyone was waiting for Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahh Yes the Winter Dance is here, have fun kids"said Prof. Dumbledore then sat down.  
  
*Slyterin's Table*  
  
Andrew is still hugging Serena, which made Alex and Draco mad.  
  
"Andy, my baby"said Serena hugging him as more tears flows down her cheeks.  
  
Everyone was clueless.  
  
"Uh...Serena whatcha mean by that?"asked Lita.  
  
"This is Andrew, my little friends, but his mothers never around that much. And I was always around him and he started to call me "Mama", oh he was such a cutie when he was a little boy"said Serena wipping her face.  
  
"But, who is he?"asked Raye eyeing the little boy, who is still huggin Serena getting away from Rayes start.  
  
"Raye, chill out, this is um... Prince Andy from Mars"said Serena buring her head in his hair, hearin him tears into hic cups.  
  
"You mean, this little brat is from Mars and hes Raye's brother?"asked Alex.  
  
"No, His not Raye's brother"said Serena looking up.  
  
"Then hows is he? Prince Andy from Mars?"asked Raye getting really irated.  
  
"His father is Ares"said Serena.  
  
"Ares the God of War? That Ares?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yes"said Serena.  
  
"How?"asked Raye.  
  
"His not your brother, nore your cousin, or your child, now Andy why don't you tell them"asked Serena softly.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"C'mon Andy, I'm here no need to be scared"said Serena whispered in his ears.  
  
He nodded and looked up.  
  
"I'm Prince of Mars is because.....My father is Aphrodite's brother but I'm the son of Balder and Ares's son"said Andy looking at the ground.  
  
"Whos Balder?"asked Lita.  
  
"She's Hera twin sister"said Andy still nervous.  
  
"But Hera is my mother, which mean........"said Lita, who trailed off.  
  
"Yes hes your cousin, Lita"said Serena.  
  
"Why?"asked Lita who covered her mouth by her hand.  
  
"Why what?"asked Serena.  
  
"Why, you never told me?"asked Lita.  
  
"Because, you rejected him when you were back then. You did rejected him, just because he got alots of attension from you family. You wanted him to never to be born, but deep down you knew you love your cousin, but it was too late, he was shifted to the moon, where his mother simply was too busy to play with her son and she regretted"said Serena, who held sadness in her voice.  
  
"I-I-I did that?"asked Lita who had tears.  
  
"Yes Lita, I'm sorry but you did, you ignored him, been to harsh on him and his only a baby, of course baby get alots of attension, but you were so caught up in your jealosuly for him to notice"said Serena.  
  
"I been so blind, haven't I?"asked Lita, who had disapointment in her voice.  
  
"Yes, you have cousin"said Andy softly.  
  
"Oh Andy, I'm so sorry"said Lita, who is now crying.  
  
"Lita, honey, you got another chance"said Serena.  
  
"But who you know, Serena?"asked Lita.  
  
"Know about what?"asked Serena.   
  
"Know that I rejected him?"asked Lita crying.  
  
"I saw it through my crystal ball"joked Serena.  
  
"Its no time to joke around, Serena/Mommy"scolded Hotaru, Raye and Alex.  
  
"Alright I saw it in the throne room, with my mother, who shook her head in disbelife"said Serena.  
  
"Thank You, Serena. For telling my past"said Lita smiling.  
  
"Andy, go on hug your cousin"said Serena letting Andy go.  
  
"Okay"said Andy who smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Now Draco, whatcha starting at?"asked Serena.  
  
"That new Gryffindor students, he looks so fimilar, somehow"said Draco trying to go back his past.  
  
Then 5 minutes past he got the answer.  
  
"So you know now?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yea, his my little brother, HIS IN GRYFFINDOR?"said Draco who screamed the last part.  
  
"Guess so"said all aroun him.  
  
"OOHHHH FATHER GONNA BE MAD"said Draco.  
  
"Forget that"said Serena moving closer, while the other rolled they're eyes.  
  
"Ahh Look at the time, we got to go to class"said Hotaru.  
  
"Yep"said Serena and the rest.  
  
They walked to they're class.  
  
*Prof. McGongall*  
  
"All right class, we'll be learning abou the geek gods and Norse Gods, now could someone tell me who are they and what are they?"asked Prof. McGongall.  
  
Serena rose her hands, which no will, might as well she'll do it.  
  
"Yes Ms. Starr?"asked Prof. McGongall.  
  
"The Geeks Gods are:  
Zeus: King of the god; god of the sky and of the thunders.  
Hera: Wife of Zeus: goddess of marriage and of women.  
Apollo: God the sun; god of music, poetry, and purity.  
Artemis: Goddess of the moon and of hunting, protector of childen and mothers  
Athena: Goddess of wisdom, war and strategy  
Ares: God of War.  
Demeter: Goddess of agriculture  
Hermes: messenger of the god; god of trevelers and trade  
Poseideon: God of oceans and of earthquakes.  
Aphrodites: Goddess of Love and Beauty  
  
And the Norse Gods are:  
Odin: ruler and cocreators of the universe; leader of Aesir; god of war  
Frigg: goddess of marriage, fertility and childbirth  
Thor: god of thunder and lighting  
NjÖrd: god of winds and sea  
Sol: goddess of the sun  
Moon: godddess of the moon  
Loki: god of fire  
Mimir: god of Wisdom  
Balder: goddess of beauty  
JÖrd( also called FjÖrgym): goddess of the earth"said Serena breathing heavily.  
  
"Excellent Ms. Starr, 150 points to Slyterin, but how you know them all?"asked Prof. McGongall.  
  
"Somewhere"simply said.  
  
"Now here the spell to changes your books into golden apples, now Ms. Starr want to answer what do the Golden Apples are?"asked Prof. McGongall.  
  
"The Golden Apples are an apples that give anyone to become immortal or a god"said Serena.  
  
"Correct 50 more pointes"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
"Now tap on your book 3 times and say "Souls of Elysian, Golden Apples Inferno" I know its long"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
Everyone went to work beside Serena, Hotaru who was bored.  
  
"Ms. Starr and Ms. Tomoe why are you not doing the assisment?"asked Prof. McGongall.  
  
"We did it Proffessor"said the two.  
  
"oh really where is it?"asked Prof. McGongall crossing her arms against her chest and raised a brow.  
  
Then Serena and Hotaru raise the branch of Golden Apples onto their desk while the othes are just awed.  
  
"What spell did you to do?"asked Prof. McGongall in a stump.  
  
"Golden Apples Of Aphrodites"simply said.  
  
"Really?"asked Prof. McGonall.  
  
"Yes"said the two.  
  
Then it was lunch time.  
  
The girls have to go to Hogsmeade to pick up they're desses.  
  
The boy have to go but only to get they're tux.  
  
*Hogsmeade*  
  
Serena tried on different dressed untill a silk light blue gown caught her eyes.  
  
The dress is silk with light blue hue color, like those chiness dress with a set of gloves and heels and fan.  
  
She tried it on and its was great.  
  
She went out as many girls saw and they're breath was taken.  
  
"Oh Serena its beautiful"said Hotaru who had on a mini princess like dress but its sleevesless and its down to the floor and slits.  
  
"Ditte"said Raye who had on a black chinesse dress with fan.  
  
"Yea Serena get it"said Lita who had on a emerald green dress that hug her every curves.  
  
"YEA Mommy, you'd should"said Alex who is in her princess dress only its her favorit color black and red/blue/green sprakles with a 1in heels.  
  
"Yea and you're all beautiful too"said Serena.  
  
"HEy Serena"said Amy in a silky blue dress that just flow down.  
  
*To the boys*  
  
The boys were taking they're tux.  
  
Draco's silver blue shirt and Navy blue tux.  
  
Harry's is green shirt with black tux.  
  
Ron's is dark yellow/oranges and black tux.  
  
Andy is bloody flaming red shirt with a black tuxy.  
  
Jason is silver red and black tux that stands out his hair.  
  
When they were finish they walked out waiting for the girls.  
  
The girls walk up to the boys  
  
"Hey had fun?"asked Serena.  
  
"No"grunted Draco.  
  
"Okay"said Serena.  
  
"Hey Harry"said Hotaru.  
  
"Hey Shi-chan"said Harry wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hey Rubeus"said Lita.  
  
"Hey Anna"said Ron holding her hands.  
  
"Hey Andy"said Alex blushing a bit.  
  
"Hey Lexy"said Andy shyly holding her hands.  
  
While Serena smiled.  
  
"Hey Jason"said a voice behind them, they turned to see kat there.  
  
"Hey katy"said Jason as he walked over and hold her hands.  
  
They all went back.  
  
Then when the night came, the girls sqealed.  
  
"Hey Alex, honey, who are you goin with?"asked Serena sittine next to the girl.  
  
"Andy"said Alex blushing.  
  
"That good"smiled Serena.  
  
"Really?"asked Alex.  
  
"Yes Andy is a good boy"said Serena.  
  
"Ma?"asked Alex.  
  
"Hmm?"looking at her.  
  
"When did you meet Andy?"asked Alex.  
  
"Hes was just a baby and I was only 3 years old. I always play with him, watching him, and tell him things, I'd be teaching him about magices. As years grew by, I loved him soo, but when I heard he died by someone killed him, I was devastated, I cried so much I couldn't stopped, I've miss my baby so much, now I get to see him grow is just like I did back then"said Serena stroking her hair.  
  
"Really?"asked a voice behind them.  
  
"Andy,you young mister, know better to no sneak up on me like that"scolded Serena even though she don't know who it was.  
  
"Yes I do, Ma, but I'm sorry"said Andy walkin up and sitting next to her.  
  
"ITs okay"said Serena.  
  
"Okay now Alex, c'mon with me, its time"said Serena as she and Alex walked up and changed they're clothes.  
  
*Houra later*  
  
Draco walked up to Serena's room and knocked on it.  
  
"Yes, who is it?"said the voice inside.  
  
"Serena?"asked Draco.  
  
"Draco?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes"said Draco as he waited the door open and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.  
  
She giggles.  
  
"So do you like it?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes I love it"said Draco lifting his arms for her, Serena slowly wrapped her arms around his as they walked down to the dance.  
  
When Serena got there Hotaru, Lita, Raye, Kat, Alex, and Amy went over and talked to her.  
  
They giggles as the same reslut happen to them too.  
  
Then Draco walked over and tapped on Serena's shoulders lightly, she turned and smile as he led her to the floor and waltz around the room.  
  
Harry did the same, so did Ron, Jason, Andy, and one other boy asked Raye.   
  
Then Prof. Snape asked Prof. Meioh to dance she agreed.  
  
But then she ran over to Amy and gave her the new Trandformer.  
  
Amy started at it and put it away savely.  
  
Then a boy name Edven, his in Ravenclaw.  
  
Hes has black hair with blue highlites and yellowa eyes as a tiger.  
  
They dance, happily.  
  
When it was ove they were tired.  
  
And went up to their houses.  
  
And went to their rooms and slep throught the night, peacfully.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:Hey sry been so lazy these dayz oh and sry about the whole GRAMMERS prob "thingie"  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: no shyte why didya thank u put LzYvIeTgUrL for yo email?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: shut up anyway hope ya like REVIWESSS!!!!!!!!!! PLAZE bye  
  
Elizabeth Ratz:Bye  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs 


	14. Urgents Note

Hey I noe u hate this story but I might as well shut down da story.  
  
why *shrugged* i dunno i kinda lost intrest.  
  
I'm working on a different story, as such but I can't say................  
  
Well so long untill i post another story or sumthing up!  
  
Ja Ne! bye  
  
P.s: If ya want me to contuies da story but ita gonna tke time to post them out since mah mid-terms are comming up, and sry about da story but I BEEN too lazy to chexk da damn mistake!  
  
bie 


End file.
